Gim
by Burnbee
Summary: Nightmare part 2
1. Chapter 1

part21:  
>"well im going to need help telling this to gir so i'll tell you is pregnat with 2 babies not one is a girl the other a the boy isnt going to make it."zim said almost in tears.<br>"oh no.i'll tell gir you go lie down in your room or something."boo said but zim stopped her.  
>"i will have to get rid of the baby boy right now but gir will need to be asleep and i'll again need your help."zim said.<br>"OH NO I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!wait what do you want me to do be for i scream that?"boo ask.  
>"i will need advanced equitment that you have and i dont that i need!to do this."zim replied.<br>"ok but what will happen if you dont do this?"boo ask now stopping zim.  
>"i will lose Gir and Gim."zim said in tears.<br>"ok lets do this"boo said and telaported out of zims house then right back in with everything they'd need.  
>"alright then but can you t-tell gir first?"zim ask tears in his eyes again.<br>"sure."boo said and walked over to gir and tould him everything.  
>"NOOOO!.!"gir shouted bursting into tears and zim came over and sat beside him.<br>"you know what zim i can do it while he's awake."boo said and plugged the abortion thing into it aborted the baby it put gir in a little more pain but he didnt scream or yell because zims anttenna were near his mouth because zim was taking a little nap on gir slightly extended just simply whimpered causeing zim to wake up.  
>"hmmm?gir you alright?boo are you done?"zim ask sitting up and rubbing his eyes.<br>"yes im alright."gir anwsered.  
>"and yes im should go take a nap i'll take care of gir."boo said picking zim up and carrying him to his room lying him on the bed and walking out closing the door behind and helpping gir up stairs."so is there anything ya want to eat?"boo ask looking at gir cellphone in hand.<br>"something sugary,and sweet...that wont make me puke."gir replied.  
>"ok i know the perfect thing."boo said and dialed a number on phone"hello K.K. its Baby i need and order to go a the ususal times three."boo said and tould K.K. the address and ten minutes later the food was in front of them and there was a knock at the door."hello?oh hey D"boo said letting dax in."gir this is my boyfriend Dax."boo said and the boys shook hands and at that moment zim came up stairs."oh hey zim this is my boyfriend..."boo started.<br>"i know i know DAX."zim hissed.  
>"so you know him?"boo ask.<br>"know him he bullied me everyday at school!"zim screamed backing away to down stairs again.  
>"so buttercup have something ya wanna tell me?"dax ask looking at boo.<br>"like?"boo ask.  
>"like how your living with the second biggest loser in school?"dax boo slapped him.<br>"if you cant respect who i live with then leave!AND IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON ZIM OR GIR I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB PIECE BY PIECE!WITH MY BARE HANDS!"boo shouted as she shoved him out the door slapped him across the face again and slammed the door in his went to search for zim."ZIM COME ON OUT I GOT SOME FOOD FOR YOU,GIR AND ME AND IT"S GETTING COLD!"boo shouted and saw something stir in the walked over to the corner picked zim up and started to walk up zim figured out what she was doing he started to struggle."zim if you dont stop and be still and i will rip one of you anttenna out and shout and scream in the other."boo threatened after he kicked her 3 times and punched her at least 4 didnt move till they got up stairs and she put him down and he ran and hid behind gir terriffid for his begain to pet them and he calmed a little.  
>"what did you do to him?"gir ask glaring at boo.<br>"nothing really."boo anwsered.  
>"oh so threatning to pull out my anttenna and scream in the other is nothing?"zim shouted hiding more behind gir.<br>"well thats your fault you kicked me 3 times and punched me like 6 times so just shut up about it already!im here to protect you,gir,and the smeet not to argu!DUD I EVEN GAVE UP MY BOYFRIEND FOR YOU THREE!"boo finally shouted then walk away.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~boos room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "dude i gave up my boyfriend for them two and Gim!AND ALL ZIM DOES IS TRY TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!"boo shouted at her sir unit.<br>"its ok milady."mittens said to her master.  
>"no its not mit' i should just on mittens lets take the window."boo said and they opened the window and climed out and computer shut it and they left for their base on the other side of town. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

part22:  
>after about 45 mintues gir went to talk to Boo dragging Zim knock on the door.<br>"BOO!ZIM HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU OPEN THE DOOR SO WE CAN TALK!"gir shouted and was anwsered with silence.  
>"boo left out the window about 46 ta 47 minutes ago."computer anwsered for boo.<br>"chunck monkeys."gir said looking at zim "what?"zim ask totally confused gir just shook his head.  
>"never mind lets just go find her."gir said and started stomping toward the door.<br>"im so sorry gir."zim whispered but gir couldnt hear he was already out the then did something made a video and left it for gir and boo to find he said the following on the tape:  
>"gir im sorry for what i have done to you in the im very sorry to you to.i didnt mean to make you to mad nor take good care of Gim for please help gir and Gim get along with out me...you may be wondering why im saying all this but...gir go to our favorit spot...Green Hill...and you will find out what this means...by the time you find this it might be to and gaz had a fight...and you will find gaz here...the rhyme i say next will be a will also find a piece of paper there its a note from the rhyme:you've been so mean and never tould gaz the wasting your this RHYME.i'll leave for the its time for a good to ZIM."zim said on the video placed it on the tv and tould computer that when gir came in to give it to left for the hill tears in his eyes.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "zim you look sad whats wrong?"dib ask in a sarcastic grawled then charged at dib before he knew what was knocked dib down and dib got back did the same thing over and over again but dib kept getting back up.  
>"WILL YOU JUST STAY DOWN ALREADY?"zim finally shouted and punched didnt get back up but he was walked off leaving a clue behind.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at duh house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "im really sorry for what master did to you."gir said looking at boo on the front porch.  
>"its ok."boo said and walked in and computer handed him the box gir hit his knees when he heard it."come on gir get lets go zim could be dying on that hill."boo with that they were up and they reached the hill they saw dib and the called the hospital and dib was picked read the note(clue words in caps) :" im still its almost time for me to DIE.i really really am so really really hard to you should know WHERE to HIGH in the you somewhere im SCARED first go to the FIRST PLACE I EVER TOOK YOU(the park)AND LOOK AT YOU FAVORIT PLACE TO please help im forced to zim."the note said and gir wanted to cry but when he read the word die he knew he had to find they took off to the LITTLE BIG PARK looking and hoping to fing zim...alive.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they got to the park and found no one hurt nor went to the swing his favorit place to found the note like zim said and begain to cry as boo read :"your on your its almost the end of find the next place the next victom will be DOOMED.i know you dont know what to i'll tell the place on Park you smaked into a the blood spot by the street go to the nearest tree(closest to the one you smaked into).when you get there read the it tight keep it the spot i hate the find it or im the guy with the stain blue and gray on his him i'm gir wheres the will hand you the note with another guy will say this isnt hard to the guy you looking for will make the green guy hurry he's hurting me."the note said and they continued their for Park the worst.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Park Street~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they got to the street they thought it was to late but they found the tree with the note and looked to see what zim wrote:hurry hurry stop wasting time go find that guy."the note said and they took off to find the guy with the stained blue and grey shirt.<br>they soon found the guy.  
>"im gir wheres the note?"gir ask and he handed gir the note.<br>"this isnt hard to say but the guy your looking for will make the green guy die."the man said and at that moment gir thanked the man and read the note:run and run lets have some our little game is the spot i used to i'd sit alone far from home the place you always knew i PASTE. 


	3. Chapter 3

part23:  
>the place you thought smelt like if you dont hurry promise's i wont last."the note said and they took off to the old glue factory.<br>"boo we really have ta hurry i cant raise a smeet on my own i need him."gir said and boo picked him up and her spider legs came out of her PAK and they were off in a snap.  
>"im going as fast as i can."boo said going about 87 mph.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~glue factory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ boo entered and saw zim tied to a chair tape over his mouth and his face was cut and bleeding and busted lips and black eyes was all that covered his left anttenna broken in right anttenna wasnt in he wasnt moving but he was breathing because the little his chest was moving up and saw the sight and stopped gir from coming in and as fast as she could ran over grabed zim in the chair and ran out her PAK legs again coming out she threw gir gently on her back and took off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:45am next morrning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "how is he boo?"gir ask as she came up stairs.<br>"he's stable for will make a full recovery,except for his left anttenna he might have some problems with it because it was he wakes up he might be in pain but computer gir DONT give him anything at all come wake me it may help him but it will also harm him more than he already is."boo said and walked gir down stairs said good night and walked up stairs an to her how ever took one look at zim and sat on the floor and cried and he cried he thought of the rhymes zim was forced to write:"gir im sorry for what i have done to you in the im very sorry to you to.i didnt mean to make you to mad nor take good care of Gim for please help gir and Gim get along with out me...you may be wondering why im saying all this but...gir go to our favorit spot...Green Hill...and you will find out what this means...by the time you find this it might be to and gaz had a fight...and you will find gaz here...the rhyme i say next will be a will also find a piece of paper there its a note from the rhyme:you've been so mean and never tould gaz the wasting your this RHYME.i'll leave for the its time for a good to ZIM."," im still its almost time for me to DIE.i really really am so really really hard to you should know WHERE to HIGH in the you somewhere im SCARED first go to the FIRST PLACE I EVER TOOK YOU(the park)AND LOOK AT YOU FAVORIT PLACE TO please help im forced to zim.","your on your its almost the end of find the next place the next victom will be DOOMED.i know you dont know what to i'll tell the place on Park you smaked into a the blood spot by the street go to the nearest tree(closest to the one you smaked into).when you get there read the it tight keep it the spot i hate the find it or im the guy with the stain blue and gray on his him i'm gir wheres the will hand you the note with another guy will say this isnt hard to the guy you looking for will make the green guy hurry he's hurting me.","hurry hurry stop wasting time go find that guy.",run and run lets have some our little game is the spot i used to i'd sit alone far from home the place you always knew i place you thought smelt like if you dont hurry promise's i wont last." gir thought them over and over again in his head every one of them."master master are you ok?i searched and searched all of crying now that im by for all the sorry what happened to you."gir said and continued to cry he finally fell asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:45pm that afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey...hey gir...gir come on hun wake on zim cant see you asleep on the floor beside him."boo said and with that gir jumped up and boo laughed a little.<br>"your wake!do you fell ok master?"gir ask but didnt hug him because he didnt want to hurt him.  
>"a little gir."zim said smiling."im sorry for what i did boo."zim said and winced in pain letting out a yelp.<br>"zim calm down your breathing and use little words and short sentences that have 3 to 4 words in them and dont nod."boo warned placing a hand on his chest witch stopped the pain.  
>"ok."zim said happy for those helpful hints.<br>"now i'll leave you two alone for about 45 minutes and then zim needs to get more sleep."boo said."i'll be back down here at 9:05."boo added then went up stairs before her waffles,zims waffels,and girs waffels all homemade burned on the boo went up stairs gir started to cry.  
>"why ya cry gir?"zim ask.<br>"happy your alive."gir replied.  
>"me to gir really happy i live."zim said using more small words so he wasnt hurt.<br>"ok i know you two are having a moment but times up gir your waffels are up here are you three waffels you can eat now or later i dont care."boo said taking gir and going up stairs after handing the waffels on the smiled and at his waffels fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

part24:  
>boo came down to see if he was alright but freaked out when he wasnt there.<br>"sorry did i scare you?im sorry i had to go to the bathroom."zim said.  
>"you know ive never heard you rhyme in a sentance."boo said sitting down on the lab table beside zim.<br>"i dont really i...dont know what to at the end of the ...i want to times...i'd rather because you ask.i'll get over sorry for what i i tried not to i really hate you ever tried to ride a bike?i tried right up nikie you would talk to him im sorry and i'll be here for Gim."zim said and fell asleep.  
>"ok i will."boo said and left.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey gir zim tould me to tell you that he is sorry and that he will be here for Gim."boo said smiling.  
>"thank you for telling me."gir replied.<br>"oh and cute name who thought of it?"boo ask.  
>"um...i dont remember."gir anwsered(for real people i dont remember).<br>"i still havent ask him if he saw his almost killer."boo said."it took us three days to find him any longer and he would be dead."boo added.  
>"i know and dont wait to long he might for get it he did see the attacker."gir said rubbing his slightly bigger than a slightly big stomick.<br>"ok i'll ask him next time i go down there and he's awake."boo said."want some food?"boo ask looking at gir.  
>"yes please Gim is just hurting me right i wish he would stop."gir replied.<br>"it will pass hopefully."boo said handing gir a bag of chips and a turned on the tv to find her favorit movie on BOLT."OHH!I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"she shouted and tranceformed into a little puppy and landed on girs just laughed and pet her as he ate and they both watched the zim came up stairs.  
>"hey gir i thought i said this before no pets."zim said even though he likes puppies.<br>"oh,its just boo."gir replied.  
>"prove it."zim said rasing an invisable eyebrow.<br>"will you to please JUST SHUT UP?"boo shouted still a puppy.  
>"ok then boo."zim said and backed walked over and sat down beside had already found her sweet spot behind boo's ear and she was now a cat purring away while TeenTitans was on the tv.<br>"ok before i fall asleep gir stay here zim come with me please i have unfinished things to ask."boo said and her(in her cat form)and zim went down stairs."ok did you get a look at your attacker?did you see their hair,eyes,hands,clothes,ext?"boo eyes got wide zim stood up slowly and took off boo following close behind."ZIM I'M SORRY IF I HIT A NERVE!I JUST HAVE TO FIND THE PERSON AND KILL THEM!"boo shouted as her,gir,tak,and mimi chased zim(yes gir called them).  
>"N-NO!N-NEVER!I CANT TELL YOU!I DONT WANT TO LOSE GIR OR GIM OR YOU BOO!I WILL NEVER TELL!"zim screamed tears running down his face he ran and finally found a place to hide.<br>"ok so we know the person has threatened zim with me,Gim,and who do we know that would threaten zim with us?"boo ask.  
>"well...dib."tak said.<br>"tallest red."gir added.  
>"the nightmare freak."mimi said and everyone looked at her."the nightmare freak i looked him up after you two found happened to him sounded like 3 other cases i heard.i had to look it dont know his really name but he does this to people who have a baby on the way and have a friend that youve known forever helping guys follow and zim have Gim on the way and you boo have known him forever and are helping them."mimi explained."by the way where is mittens?you sir unit."mimi ask.<br>"i dont thanks."boo said."MITTENS COME!"boo shouted and mittens showed up."mittens run a match on finger prints found at the sences from a person called the nightmare freak."boo ordered and her robot saluted and ran off(ok she didnt turn mittens into an IRKEN)."good girl."boo said and stood up.  
>"well dib or the tallest red must be the nightmare freak."tak said.<br>"my money is on dib."mimi said.  
>"so is mine."tak said.<br>"dido."boo said."zim we know who it is so come out come out where ever you are!"boo almost shouted 'OVER MY DEAD BODY' but he started to think of a song's lyrics in his head:  
>My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love 'Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin' 'Cuz you're my angel sent from above<p>Baby you can do no wrong My money is yours Give you little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya<p>

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

People try to tell me but I still refuse to listen Cuz they don't get to spend time with you A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love, oh your love

Baby you can do no wrong My money is yours Give you little more because I love ya, love ya With me, girl, is where you belong Just stay right here I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

"Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

My heart is blind but I don't care 'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared And every time I hold you near I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me Say that you love me Fool me, Fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, Kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me."he was so into it he didnt notice that he said a few verses out loud and they found him when he finished(i hate JB).  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

part25:  
>"ya know zim if your trying to hide your suposed to be quiet and just breath...not sing the last 2 or 3 verses of a song."boo said and grabed him before he could take off.<br>"put m-me down."zim said holding back the shaking(he's afraid of heights but gir is the only one who knows)."put me down and we can act like you never caught me."zim said now he couldnt hide the shaking but everyone other than gir and zim just thought zim was scared for them so they didnt put him down untill gir stepped in.  
>"just put him you see he's scared for 's never gonna say anything."gir said grabing zim and taking off down stairs.<br>"gir knows something about zim that we don' do you think it is?"tak ask eyeing boo.  
>"gee tak if i knew i wouldnt be here right now id be down there saying sorry to !"boo exploded."oops...uh im very sorry tak i cant controll my feelings so most the time i dont let them out."boo said pulling her hood over her head with her head hung low in defeat.<br>"its ok boo.i cant controll mine that good but i try and sometimes i get hurt but others don' i'm trying to say is it's ok i'm the same way."tak boo wasnt listening she was humming the lyrics to Sissy's Song."hey i know that song."tak said.  
>"it's my favorit."boo said.<br>"same here i know the words if you got the beat."tak replied.  
>"ok give it a go girl."boo anwsered and started to hum.<br>"Why did she have to goSo young I just don't know whyThings happen half the timeWithout reason without rhymeLovely, sweet young woman Daughter, wife and mother Makes no sense to me I just have to believe She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me Loved ones she left behind Just trying to survive And understand the why Feeling so lost inside Anger shot straight at God Then asking for His love Empty with disbelief Just hoping that maybe She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me It's hard to say goodbye Her picture in my mind Will always be of times I'll cherish And I won't cry 'cause She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees And she walks with jesus and her loved ones waiting And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry 'bout me Don't worry 'bout me Don`t worry 'bout me"tak said and boo stopped humming and clapped.  
>"good job girl."boo said clapping while tak was bowing.<br>"thanks."tak replied.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs with zim and gir~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "calm down please come out or i'll come under."gir begged zim to come out from under the bed.<br>"then you have ta come under."zim whined half crying and half climbed under and laid beside zim and they talked and rhymed for hours.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok you've found more things that rhyme with words than i can but...lets rhyme with the word...pinks(ew!bad choose gir)"gir said and him and his master started to think.<br>"links."zim said.  
>"winks."gir added.<br>"jinx."zim added.  
>"brinks"gir added.<br>"ok how about...me yea lets rhyme to me."zim said.  
>"knee."gir said.<br>"tea."zim added.  
>"tee."gir added.<br>"bee."zim added.  
>"bea."gir added.<br>"lee,bri,key,fee."zim added.  
>"flea,pee,pea,D,pre,see,gee,he,ye,zee,wee."gir said.<br>"ok new word...love."zim said.  
>"talk of."gir said.<br>"free of."zim added.  
>"above, all of ,belove, deneuve, golf glove, kid glove, kind of labove, lot of, most of, o' glove ,one of ,out of, part of, rid of, rock dove ,sick of, some of, sort of, speak of, suded golve,thereof think of, vanhove, void of,write "gir said.<br>"bat."zim said.  
>"brat,that."gir added.<br>"mat."zim added.  
>"pat."gir added.<br>"at."gir added.  
>"batt, batte, bhatt, blatt,bratt, catt, chat, dat, fat, flat, flatt, gat, gatt, glatt, gnat, hat, hatt, hnat, jagt, kat, katt, klatt, krat, kratt, lat, matt, matte, nat, patt, platt, platte, pratt, pratte, rat, ratte, sat, scat, schadt, shatt, slaght, slat, spat, splat, spratt, stat, tat, that, vat"zim said and the game was over.<br>"HEY YOU GUYS!WHERE EVER YA'LL ARE!THERE IS A CAT 'S MEOWING LIKE A BRAT!COME TAKE CARE OF YOUR PET!"boo shouted looking for the boys they stayed under the bed laughing very quitely.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim and gir had not been seen in 6 hours and no one was boys still under the on the couch and nothing was stirring not even a is untill a rock was thrown in with a note on it.<br>"what the sh...(no she was not going to cuss she was going to say shoot)"boo started but stopped when she saw the screamed s high pitch scream."ZIM!GIR!HE'S AT IT AGAIN!HE KNOW'S WHO WE ARE AND WHERE YOU TWO LIVE!"boo shouted and the boys came stumbling up stairs.  
>"what and who."they both ask.<br>"what is he threw a rock in here with a note tied to it and it hurt when it hit my is the nightmare freak."boo said and zim freaked out and went into a painick attack took them three hours to calm him down."hang on i have a friend who isnt Irken but knows about us.i'll give her a call she's a she can help gir when he goes into laybor with was the doctor of my little girl Babe(it's baby the 'e' makes the 'y' sound).her name is might be able to help zim get over this."boo said helping gir sat zim down on the couch and gir sat beside him petting his anttenna while boo picked up her cell and dialed Blazes that didnt work on calming zim down all the way gir did something more special.  
>"There she was just a-walkin down the street, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do Snappin her fingers and shufflin her feet, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do She looked good (looked good), she looked fine (looked fine) She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind Before I knew it she was walkin next to me, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do Holdin my hand just as natural as can be, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do We walked on (walked on) to my door (my door) We walked on to my door, then we kissed a little more Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I d been dreamin of Now we re together nearly every single day, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do A-we re so happy and that s how we re gonna stay, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do Well I m hurt (I m hurt), she s man (she s man) I m hers, she s mine, wedding bells are gonna chime Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I d been dreamin of Now we re together nearly every single day, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do A-we re so happy and that s how we re gonna stay, singin Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do Well I m hurt (I m hurt), she s man (she s man) I m hurt, she s man, wedding bells are gonna chime Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, we ll sing it Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"gir sang and half way threw the song was joined by zim and boo.<p> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

part26:  
>"what does the note say boo?"zim ask.<br>"it says...In this notE you will finD lEtters thAt aRe Idiots will take the capital letters and discover My the way nice joB saving you friend.p. arnt in order and my middle name starts with it thats all the note said."boo replied looking up.  
>"so we have these letters: D,I,E,E,A,R,N,I,M,M,B, whos name do we know thats middle name starts with i?"gir ask.<br>"well we know dib,red,gaz but i dout its her."boo said.  
>"and reds on vacation."zim said.<br>"and i havent seen dib in forever(WOW you havent seen dib in 15min?)."gir said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey what ever happened to your little girl Babe?"zim ask.<br>"oh...well um...she's...dead."boo said saddly.  
>"oh im so sorry."zim said.<br>"me too."gir said.  
>"me really very sorry BP"blaze said.<br>"if you guys want i could tell you how."boo offered.  
>"ok."the three friends said saddly.<br>"well she was four...and this took place two years after her father left were at home.i was making her a bowl of cerel and we were out of me and her went to the store...we got in a huge threw the first punch and i slapped threw another punch and ran i followed after was so small...John said he didnt see her...till it was to i got out there she was all over his car and the road.i went to jail and he went to the hospital because i beat the heck out of him...if i would have just bought her that stupid four month old puppy..."boo trailed off she ran crying to her room.  
>"i made her cry."zim said he was in he hit his knee's then went face first into the floor hands covering his face a little.<br>"does he do this alot gir?"blaze ask looking at zim then at gir then back at zim.  
>" just thinks its his fault because pook never cries."gir said rubbing zims back and also trying to get him up off the floor.<br>"oh...well thats zim its not your fault nor girs nor mine or boo' John's fault."blaze said her and gir lifting zim off the floor and onto the couch.  
>"NO PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME DOWN!DOWN DOWN DOWN!"zim shouted kicking his feet.<br>"zim just calm down your on the couch."blaze said."ok now lets go back to that night shall we?"blaze ask.  
>"NO NEVER!NO NO NO!I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!YOU CAN'T MAKE ME NEVER!"zim screamed and got up and ran and hid down stairs.<br>"i tould boo this would happen."gir said.  
>"no you didnt gir."boo said and gir turned around and ran to her and hugged her."uh...AW!gir get your claws out of my neck."boo yelpped and gir got off her.<br>"sorry."gir said and backed away a little.  
>"its ok."boo said taking a piece of her shirt sleave and tying it around her neck to stop the blood.<br>"well i ask one question and zim took off screaming and yelling like an idiot."blaze said."anything else i should know about zim gir?"blaze ask looking at gir.  
>"yes well i say yes and he says no he's afraid people wil laugh at the first thing...but the second thing i know i should tell you but...master would be very upset."gir said looking at his feet.<br>"come on gir just tell me and peanut(aka BP ) wjat it is please so we can take care of this."blaze said.  
>"please tell us and Ace (aka blaze) just want to know for zim's if the first thing that he's embarraced about is something from before this you dont have to tell us."boo said.<br>"ok then i'll tell you the second was..."gir started.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE GIR!"zim shouted a begging look in his eyes.<br>"PLEASE COMPUTER GRAB HIM!"boo shouted and computer grabbed zim and covered his mouth."ok gir just tell us what he tould you happened that night."boo said and with that zim calmed finding out it wasnt his 'HUGE!secret'.  
>"ok he was raped."gir whispered to boo and blaze( OMG WHATS WITH ALL THE DANG GUM 'B'S?).they looked up at zim.<br>"let him go."blaze said kinda fast and computer let zim go zim stood up amd he relized what gir said and took off outside.  
>"DANG IT I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN I HATE YOU TWO!"gir shouted running after zim shouting 'WAIT COME BACK!' gir followed zim 8 miles and 9 blocks before he gave went to the park and sat on the didnt even notice that zim was behind him just watching gir swing and zim sat down beside him and gir looked up saw zim and ran of to talk to him."i'm sorry i tould them."gir said.<br>"its what did you tell them the 'r' thing or the thing that only me and you know?"zim ask.  
>"the 'r' thing i would never tell them about your fear."gir said hugging suddenly growned and zim looked at him."it's the smeet it's hurting me kicking me hard from all the running and stuff."gir whined showing zim where to put his hand and when gim kick zim flinched.<br>"um...aw."zim whimpered holding his slightly brused hand.  
>"oh you'll get over it your not the one with this always kicking your stomich."gir said rubbing his 4 pound stomich.<br>"come on lets get tell anyone about my fear though even Gim."zim said picking gir up bridal style.  
>"i promise but you may want to work on not talking in your sleep you tend to scream or yell no no put me down im...well you get the rest master."gir said as zim carried him home."i can walk please put me down."gir said and zim put him down and they started walking holding hands zim was kinda purring gir half smiling.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Let's drop!Yeah, come onI'll take you homeIf you don't leave me at the front door(Leave me at the front door)Your body's coldBut girl, we're gettin' so warmAnd I was thinking of waysThat I could get inside(Get inside)"zim sang.  
>"Tonight you're falling in loveLet me go nowThis feeling's tearing me upHere we go nowNow if she does it like thisWill you do it like that?Now if she touches like thisWill you touch her like that?Now if she moves like thisWill you move her like that?Come on, shake, shake Shake, shake, shake it."gir sang back.<br>"im hungry are you gir?"zim ask and gir nodded."ok then."zim said and went to the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

part27:  
>afew moments later zim and gir were sitting on the couch eating nacho's when the door slung open and boo was tossed in then the door closed and both gir and zim jumped up but jumped back when boo jumped up.<br>"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH BLAZE OR ZIM OR GIR OR GIM EVER DAX!OR I'LL KILL YOU!I DONT CARE ABOUT DIB!DIB YOU CAN KILL!"boo screamed holding her broken minute she was standing up and the next she was on the floor bleeding to death( OMG I'M KILLING ME OFF!).  
>"come on gir we have to get her down to the lab go open the door."zim said as he lifted the slightly taller irken opened the door and they raced down stairs.<br>"is she gonna live?"gir ask looking at boo's damaged body.  
>"i dont...where's her PAK?"zim ask."computer hook her up to something that will give us enough time to locate her PAK."zim said and computer did just that.<br>"i know...MITTENS!"gir shouted.  
>"yes?"mittens ask racing in.<br>"find your masters PAK she got in a fight now its missing."gir said and mittens took off and came back in 3 hours.  
>"i finally found it."mittens said and handed it to zim he re-attached it and boo sat up.<br>"AHHH!"she shouted and fell back down.  
>"stay lying down master they will fix you."mittens said and zim begin to work and work and work for hours.<br>~~~~~~so many hours later i didnt want to lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "that should do it."zim said backing away and boo sat up once more.  
>"thanks.i killed sam...the one that was also being mean to ya he was Dax's partner i killed him."boo said hopping off the table.<br>"sounds like you won how did you get the holy living chunck monkeys beat out of ya?"gir ask.  
>"well dax walked it i didnt see him bashed me in the back of the head..."boo would have continued but some one knock on the door.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hello?"boo ask opening the door with gir on her right and zim on the left.  
>"hello i dont belive we've met."dib said zim saw the evil smile and dib and took off screaming 'NOT AGAIN' while running down and boo looked at each other than at dib both charged at dib and captured took him down stairs while he was tied to a chair.<br>"COMPUTER!I KNOW ZIM'S IN HERE PLEASE PLACE HIM IN THE BATHROOM AND LOCK THE DOOR!"boo shouted and she heard to the door lock and gir started to question boo tried to figure out the note.  
>*boo's thoughts*<br>hmmmm...  
>well lets see...<br>D,I,E,E,A,R,N,I,M,M,B,B hey i know those letters...  
>Dib I. Membrane.<br>that stupid idiot he called me an idiot and he put his name in the message.  
>*end*<br>"YOU BASTERD YOU DID THIS TO ZIM!I KNOW IT WAS YOU DIB CONFESS!"boo screamed up in dib's face.  
>"NEVER!I DIDNT DO IT!."dib shouted back boo smiled she just got him to say he did it and dib didnt even know.<br>"you just said you did.i never tould you what happened and since we dont like you we didnt tell you i know its you."boo said.  
>"dang it."dib said."it's not what it looks like...i was just.."dib started.<br>"JUST WHAT GOING TO RAPE HIM AGAIN AND SAY YOU DIDNT DO IT IF HE WAS HERE BY HIMSELF?"gir punched dib and boo stopped gir from hitting dib again.  
>"COMPUTER PUT GIR WITH ZIM! AND LOCK DIB UP IN THE CELLER!PLEASE!"boo shouted and gir went to the bathroom and dib dissapperd.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *zims dreams(talking out loud gir is up listening)*  
>"NO!PUT ME DOWN!"zim screamed.<br>"never."the mistery person said putting zim higher in the air and zim screamed louder.  
>"PUT ME DOWN!I DONT DO SCARE ME PUT ME DOWN!"zim screamed."PLEASE IM TERRIFIDE OF THEM PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"zim screamed again.<br>"never."the person repeated and zim kicked his hood off.  
>"DIB?PUT ME DOWN!"zim shouted kicking his feet.<br>"no zim never."dib said.  
>*end(boo heard but they didnt know)*<br>"MASTER!MASTER WAKES UP!WAKE UP NOW!"gir screame shaking zim.  
>"OK OK I-IM UP GIR."zim kinda shouted hugging gir.<br>"good."gir said hugging zim walked in hiding she'd been there.  
>"i heard screaming is everything ok?"boo ask knowing the anwser was no but they would say yes anyway.<br>"yes we are ok."gir said and zim thought to herself that she was right.  
>"ok then i'll be up stairs if you need me.i'll proable be medatating so be careful if you do come up there i dont wanna hit the floor.i float when i medatate."boo said and walked out the boys laied down to gir found he was missing something.<br>"master?"gir ask.  
>"yes gir?"zim ask right back.<br>"i cant sleep i feel like im forgetting something."gir said looking at zim.  
>"i dont know of anything."zim said looking at gir also feeling he was missing something.<br>"i know your rabbit suits."computer pipped up.  
>"OH YEA!"both boys said together and got up to get in their rabbit hit the floor up stairs after the yelling.<br>"AW!"boo shouted getting up off the floor.  
>"wo-wow."gir said tripping and falling over but zim caught him before he hit the floor.<br>"why dont you pull your pants off first then try to walk gir."zim said.  
>"oh ok."gir said blushing and pulled them off to put on his rabbit pants with little foot compartments attached to his shirt with gloves attached to them with a hood that had bunny 's outfit was the same but his was black and gir's was green(wow what planet are these rabbit suits from?) both had pink in the inside of the ears.<br>"AWE!YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE!"boo said when they saw her they nodded and ran after her boo took off like a rocket."HEY WHAT IS THIS?TAG?"boo ask.  
>"NO YOU INVADED OUR PRIVACY!"gir yelled and everyone stopped running and looked at gir then started just looked at them so confused."whats with the clapping?"gir ask just staring at them moving back a little.<br>"well its just you used big words for you."boo said.  
>"yea you used invaded and job never heard you use words like that before."zim said gir was about to anwser to that when boo just fell.<br>"whats happening?"gir ask as zim picked up the still slightly taller Irken.  
>"i-i-i dont know go call tak tell her boo is hurt and we need her know."zim said racing off gir nodded and started a transmission.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "come on girl dont do this."zim repeated over and over and over again.  
>"ZIM SHE'S HERE!"gir shouted as they came down stairs.<br>"zim what happened?"tak ask running over to boo and zim.  
>"i-i-i-i-i dont know she was standing up one minute just fine the next she fell over and before she hit the ground gir caught her.i really dont know tak and computer doesnt see anything wrong with her...i think...she's...dying...of...that sickness that cant be seen...whats it called?um...oh yea callmoanyae."zim said panicking.<br>"ok just calm cant be that because she'd be sweating,bleeding,caughing,screaming randomly,trying to kill her self before she passed out,puking and..."tak started but boo just started to randomly scream and sweat and caughing but no bleeding yet."dang it...still no bleeding or bruses or caughing up blood yet so we might beable to save the looks of this she's been having this for about a week...GIR CHECK HER ROOM!LOOK FOR BLOOD,BLOODY KNIVES,AND PUKE!GO KNOW!"tak shouted and gir took off.  
>"she's gonna live right?tell me she's gonna live tak."zim said.<br>"i-i dont know if she's got a boyfriend or something you might want to find kind of human family and call purple he might be able to help he's at my base with..."tak said but before she could continue zim took off upstairs and in three second flat(walking it would take five running 3 minutes) she heard the door came down.  
>"traces of vomiting,puking,bleeding,and a bloody knife bloody puke and anger issuse.i also found these irken pills."gir said as he handed her 6 pill bottles.<br>"they're all for for caughing up are for headack' are for...nosebleeds."tak said reading the lables on the pill bottles. 


	8. Chapter 8

part28:  
>"would the nosebleed be part of the callmoanyae?"gir ask sitting in the corner rocking slowly back and forth something he picked up from zim while he's scared.<br>"we're here tak."zim said as him,dax,and purple came down stairs.  
>"ok hey zim did you know that boo was taking 6 differnt types of pills?ones for caughing up are for headack' are for...nosebleeds."tak said handing them to zim.<br>"why no no i didnt."zim said."dax did you?"zim ask dax shook his head no.  
>"no if i did i'd make her stop."dax said falling down on his butt he begain to had never seen him cry before."she has a wolf pack can your computer call them they are human just type calie tick."dax said and zim typed it in to his they heard was a sudden loud howl and 7 wolves appeared.<br>"yes we got the emergancy are you people and where is our leader Paw?"sky a blue and orange wolf ask.  
>"'s on the table and not doing very good."dax said.<br>"thank you dax."mintly a gray and pink wolf said.  
>"hi im is tak and thats are friends of ...paw as you guys call 's been living here for a while."zim said and tak and gir waved.<br>"hi im Sky the leaders is Mintly my my my my mintly's boyfriend.D.J. my adopted son."Sky said and they all waved the heart moniter started going off.  
>"ZIM WHATS HAPPENING TO PAW?"ginster ask as everybody started to freak.<br>"SHE'S DYING GINSTER!"zim shouted as dax started C.P.R.  
>"come on baby dont do this to us come on."dax repeated over and over the moniter started one long beep and boo was dead.<br>"she's dead."tak said and begain to cried on zim's and dax cried on each other purple just saluted boo's dead all the wolves begain to howl continued to cry or howl for two was just about to pull then plug when...  
>"hey anybody else hear caughing?"dax looked up to boo and her heart moniter was beating a steady beat and she was caughing.<br>"BOO!"everybody shouted and boo smiled.  
>"you guys didnt think you could get rid of me that easy did ya?"boo ask giving every one a stayed right there and talked for hours after boo and dax got back it was about 4:00am when boo got a call from some number she didnt know.<br>"um...hello?"dax ask anwsering the phone because boo didnt know the number.  
>"yea who is this im calling for BETTER GET HER BUTT DOWN HERE AND LET ME ****** GO!"dib shouted into the phone so loud boo heard.<br>" he was down there gir it's time to..."boo started but was dragged away by gir leaving three really confused boys behind.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "dib just confess and you might get out alive."boo said as she threw another one to dib's cheek.<br>"AH!I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"dib shouted and gir grunted then punched dib himself but harder than boo did right in the spit up blood then started caughing.  
>"we will be back in a few hours and if we dont get an anwser then you...DIE."boo said all creepy like.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they were almost to the end of the stairs when boo started to caugh up started to fall but gir caught her.  
>"I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!"gir shouted and zim,tak,dax,gaz,and purple came running when dax saw boo he grabed boo out of girs hands.<br>"thank you for grabing her."dax said and gir nodded then they took off to tak's lab(because zim's is all bloody).  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "MIMI GET DOWN HERE AND HELP!I NEED YOU TO TAKE HER PACK HOME!NOW!"tak called as she and zim begian to work on gir tried to get dax to stop crying.<br>"'s ok."gir said as he hugged dax and shruged to purple and purple shruged back.  
>"you can take my friends home but im staying is like my raised me im staying."sky said and looked at zim and zim looked at sky and nodded sky lied down and the pack was taking out.<br>"try and help gir calm the human you two."tak said and pointed to purple and sky and they walked over to was leaning on gir when gim kicked dax just looked at him.  
>"oh um...im irken like boo and 4 and a half months pregnate."gir said and dax smiled a sat up again and begain to caugh up blood again.<br>"alright boo...boo we need you to lay back on just lay back down."zim said and boo laid begain to work.  
>"your how far along?"purple ask stunned.<br>"almost all the way reminds me we need food for gim."gir said but nobody moved other than tak and zim they were running left and right then to boo then repeating that over and over."HEY WILL YA'LL JUST ASK COMPUTER TO GET STUFF IN STEAD OF MAKING ME DIZZY?"gir ask and everyone looked at him and tak and zim took his started to rub his stomich as the other three stared at him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "is she ok?"dax ask rubbing boo's hand.<br>"she's stable and has lost a lot of blood but she'll ever was in her we got it out 's gonna live go home get some sleep."tak said and waved goodbye as dax opened the door for zim who was carrying gir with his arms around zims neck and feet around zims waste.  
>"thanks tak."zim said and she nodded and zim begain walking home as tak closed the started to stir and whine as gim begain to kick zim could feel it to.".it's ok it's ."zim whispered and gir awoke.<br>"master?where are we?"gir ask sleeply while rubbing his eye.  
>"yes it's me are almost to the base you been out cold for about 2 hours."zim said as he continued to walk.<br>"is boo ok?"gir ask and zim gir noticed zim was carrying him so gir leaned down and gave zim a kiss on the cheek and zim smiled and continued to walk and rub girs laid his head on zim's shoulder and zim just got in the base and gir licked zim's neck making zim jump and gir laugh.  
>"oh so you think that is funny?well how about i drop you."zim said and let go of gir but gir clung to just chuckled."i thought you might do that."zim said and placed gir on the couch and started to walk into the kitchen when ever he felt arms go around his waste and his shirt go up alittle 5 kisses and some he caught the sight of anttenna he caught it in his mouth before gir could do licked it and gir purred."ok go sit down on the couch and i'll get something to eat."zim said and let go of his prey and gir let out a long whine but sat on the got some popcorn and the movie My Sisters the middle of the movie both boys were in tears in a huddle on the the end of the movie gir was a sleep zim thought it was cute because gir was in a ball thumb in mouth and he just looked so darn put Bolt on and sat down to watch gir's favorit the end gir was on his back on zim's was just purring zim had tear streaks down his face and his hand over his was all going fine untill gir rolled over and fell off the couch."GIR?"zim shouted.<br>"y-yea."gir said in tears.  
>"are you ok?"zim ask picking up the crying irken on the nodded no as he burst into tears."'s ok come on i'll...oh never mind that still do a scan on gir please."zim said rocking the half inch smaller scaned gir.<br>"he has a sprang ancle,and 's it."computer said rapping some ace bandage around the rist and ancle.  
>"."zim said as he was rocking. <div> 


	9. Chapter 9

part29:  
>gir just whimpered in reply then tried to sleep.<br>"come on lets go to one ever falls out of bed."zim said standing up and with a little jerk/jump zim and gir were up and carfully walking with gir's arm over his shoulder and gir beside him walking slowly.  
>"my foot really hurts."gir said when he sat on the bed.<br>"i know gir i just gotta keep your head up and be strong."zim said getting dressed into his bunny suit and watched gir struggle to get in his."want some help?"zim finally ask.  
>"please and thank you."gir said and zim helpped gir get his shirt put his rabbit suit top he started get gir's pants off while gir was putting his and zim's bunny ears finally got gir suit's footed pants on that looked like his realized he put his shirt on gir and was wearing girs so they switched after laughing about it for a then attacked zim in a hug.<br>"hey gir wanna play a game?"zim ask.  
>"sure what game and how do ya play?"gir ask.<br>"i dont know the you ask a question like 'have i ever kissed anyone?' and i would ask you a question because i have kissed if you ask 'have i ever went into a bar?' i would take something off because i have not been and dont plan to go into a bar."zim said and gir nodded ok."you first."zim said.  
>"ok...um...have you ever been...skating?"gir ask and zim took his rabbit ears off.<br>"have you ever...run a mile?"zim ask and gir didnt move.  
>"have you ever...tould a lie."gir ask and zim didnt move.<br>"have you ever...had a pet?"zim ask and gir's rabbit ears hit the floor.  
>"have you ever had a pet?"gir ask and zim's rabbit gloves came off.<br>"have you ever kissed a girl?"zim ask and gir's gloves hit the floor.  
>"have you ever killed someone?"gir ask and zim didnt move.<br>"have you ever been so board you thought you'd die?"zim ask and gir's shirt hit the floor.  
>"have you ever...not been scared of hights?"gir ask and zim's rabbit shirt was on the floor it 2 seconds.<br>"have you ever been scared of hights?"zim ask and gir was just about to pull his rabbit pants off when someone knocked on the door."COMING!"zim shouted hiding the rabbit ears and grabing his shirt."yes?"zim ask.  
>"tak tould me you had something to tell me about my girlfriend this true?"dax ask and zim nodded.<br>"she's going to have a baby in a 's a healthy boy."zim said and dax smiled."i have ta go me and gir were just about to go to bed...i have an extra room if you wanna use it it's open but boo's stuff is in 's been staying here awhile gir wants her to be here when gir is born."zim said showing the way to the room and dax followed.  
>"thanks...and im sorry for all the times i beat the crap out of got a kid on the way right?"dax ask and zim nodded yes."well you know we have school tomorrow right?well i'll be like the protecter of kid deserves two parents.i will only do this if you can help boo raise our kid.i'm...dying of some Irken tould me."dax said and zim stopped and dragged dax down stairs to the lab.<br>"COMPUTER SCAN DAX!PLEASE FIND HIS SICKNESS AND CURE IT!"zim shouted and dax sat on the table while getting scanned.  
>"illness has...common Irken to humans unless treatmeent now it will take a few hours he must sleep here on this table tonight."computer said and the boys nodded and zim left to find a shirtless gir asleep on the bed thumb in mouth and he was snooring a smiled and walked over to gir and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and gir's eyes sat up and rapped his arm's and leg's around zim's waste and grabed gir and sat on the bed and just hugged gir and gir hugged a while gir leaned back out of the hug and kiss to gir's suprise kissed laid down beside gir and curled up around rolled his eyes and closed his eyes tried to sleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "master wake up the cure prosses is over."computer said.  
>"ok im up up."zim whined getting up out of walked out of the bed room making sure gir was still asleep and on the walked up to had his eyes shut but knew someone was up and walking toward him so he opened his eye's and scared zim making him jump."HOLY!"zim shouted trying to get his 'heart'rate down.<br>" this test over?am i cured?"dax said hopping off the table and walking over to help zim up (because when he jumped he stumbled back words).he held his hand out and zim accepted it.  
>"yes it is dax i have 2 questions for you."zim said once on his feet.<br>"ok ask away."dax replied.  
>"ok 1 do you think me and gir will be good parents.i think you and boo will.2 friends or truce?"zim ask and dax held his hand out and zim took it.<br>"friends."dax said shaking hands."and as for the other question i four of us will make good parents."dax added and a thump was heard.  
>"i'll be right back...or your can come with."zim said and ran into his bed room dax following behind.<br>"aw."gir said rubbing his head.  
>"gir?you ok?"zim ask looking at gir who nodded yes.<br>"yea im ok just bumped my head on the wall.i'll live."gir said getting up and popping(dude i almost put pooping) his back.  
>"so who's hungry?there's a new doughnut shop down the street that's really good."zim said."oh and it will give me a chance to drive my new black and with green stripes."zim added grabing the key's and they all got started it and just had the biggest smile.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "alright i called in the order so here we are lets get are breakfest."zim said and they walked up to the door.  
>"can i help you?"the women ask.<br>"yes pick up an order for zim irken."zim said they handed him the doughnuts and zim paid were walking out when it with a hood on was beating the heck out of his car with a bat and some metal and key' threw the doughnuts and gir caught them while dax tried to stop zim."HEY YOU LEAVE MY CAR ALONE!OR I'LL KILL YOU!"zim shouted and the person just didnt hear the laugh but attacked when the person started to beat the crap out of the person till they stood up and the hood fell was lifted up high into the air.  
>"well hello zim."dib hissed.<br>"P-PU-PUT ME-E DOW-DOWN!"zim shouted trying not to look down.  
>"whats wrong zim?scared of a little hights?"dib mocked gir and dax were now in front of gave the box to had just crossed the line.<br>"YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW!DIB OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"gir shouted and dib laughed again."I WARNED YOU!"gir said and charged at punched dib and dib flew backwords into his truck recovered fast and climbed on top of his truck.  
>"PUT ME ME DOWN!"zim shouted again.<br>"NO I THINK I SHOULD GO HIGHER!"dib shouted.  
>"OVER MY DEAD BODY DIB!"gir shouted and punched flew off the truck and let zim go flying off in the air."ZIM!"gir droped the doughnuts on zim's car and went running he then jumped and caught zim(who pasted out from being so scared)then tucked and rolled."dax,master are you guys ok?"gir ask and dax growned.<br>"i'm ok but zim knocked from hitting the truck so hard."dax said handing zim over to gir and grabed the doughnuts and zims key's and hopped in zim's climbed in the back with zim in his just sat there hugging and rocking and every once and a while kissing wasnt untill they were four blocks away that gir noticed zim's lip's were cracked and one was bent down whipped it away then kissed that same spot that was bleeding twice before zim started to come opened his eye's and both of the boy's smiled a little."gir?did everybody live?"zim whispered horsly.  
>"yes everybody's fine he's awake."gir said and dax smiled as they pulled up to the all got out and zim looked to see if his car was ok.<br>"OH MAN!THE FIRST TIME IT'S DRIVIN AND IT GETS THE CRAP BEAT OUT OF IT BY DIB!LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY BABE!"zim shouted and tak and boo walked up.  
>"what the hell happened to that thing zim?"boo ask.<br>"DIB!DIB'S WHAT HAPPENED!NEXT TIME I SEE HIM HE'S NOT GONNA WALK AWAY!"zim shouted and stormed into the house."I'M DANG LUCKY HE DIDNT HURT GIR AND DAX!IF HE LAY'S ONE FINGER OR A ONE HAND ON GIR OR DAX I WILL KICK HIS ASS SO BAD EVEN IF HE'S DEAD HIS GRANDCHILDREN'LL FEEL IT!"zim shouted from inside the house.  
>"he's a little upset that his 45,000 dallor car was beat up."dax said after gir followed zim in the house to calm him down. <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

part30 :  
>"i dont blame him."tak said and boo nodded in heard yelling and stomping in the house and ran inside to see if everything was they got in zim was sitting on the floor and gir was no where to be found.<br>"zim where's gir?"boo ask and zim didnt move he just sat there."ZIM WHERE IS GIR?"boo shouted and got the same response again but this time zim got up looked at boo and dax holding to gaz and tak also holding brust into tears and ran off up stairs to the nursery and hid under the crib.  
>"what did we-"dax started.<br>"holding hands."gaz whispered looking at everyone.  
>"what?"boo ask.<br>"look we are all holding the hands of our loved ones."gaz said.  
>"that's right and zim looked at our hands."boo added.<br>"then burst into tears."dax added.  
>"zim and gir had a broke up."tak said then everyone felt really bad.<br>*Z.T.*  
>you really did it this time your going to lose your kid and you lost your such an the most stupid,dumb,ignorit,selfish,idiotic person ever!<br>"shut up thoughts."zim said out loud.  
>no your also the worst,shortest,and dumbest irken ever.<br>"I SAID SHUT UP!"zim shouted again out loud and the voices stopped.  
>*Z.*<br>"is it just me or is zim yelling at his self?"boo ask.  
>"zim is yelling at his thoughts not his self is the only defect i know that does thats what you get when you let a defect live."tak said.<br>"HEY I'M A DEFECT!BESIDE'S WHATS WRONG WITH BEING A DEFECT TAK?HUH?HUH?HUH?"boo shouted.  
>" sorry boo."tak said and boo left to find glared at tak the followed went in to the room zim was in."hey zim."tak said gaz following in.<br>"get out."zim said.  
>"what?"tak ask.<br>"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"zim shouted.  
>"why"tak ask.<br>"BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU DONT LIKE US DEFECT'S!"zim shouted.  
>"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ZIM!"tak grunted the turned over under the bed so his back was to tak(DANG IT IM RHYMING AGAIN!).<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ gir sat on a tall hill he knew zim would be to scared to go had been hours since the fight and it was 6:30 at night it was already dark and gir was desided to sleep on the four hours later gir started coming to and noticed that he was could feel hands under him and he could hear whispering.  
>"aw my head."gir said.<br>"gir?your alive and awake."zim shouted.  
>"master?how did you find me?"gir ask.<br>"boo saw you on the hill while we were looking for boo tould me where you were i took off.i ran up that terrible hill and got you."zim said."im so sorry about the fight what i what happened."zim said hugging gir the best he sat up as good as he could in zim's arm's and kissed stopped put gir on his back and continued to walk.  
>"i have to use the bathroom."gir said.<br>"well then that should be one of your semptom''s bad to hold it in when your pregnate."zim said ran to the base and went inside."here you can go now."zim said and gir took off."it's a little early to have semptom''s only a little more than four and a half 's not supposed to have them untill he's 5 months and 1 week."zim said to himself then came back in holding his stomich."you ok g?"zim ask gir.  
>"no everything i've eatin in the past day came back up."gir said.<br>"uh...EW."zim said."want some milk to get the taste out?"zim offered.  
>"sure."gir said and zim brought gir a cup of milk and gir thanked zim and drank the zim picked gir up bridal style and carried him to the couch laid down with gir on top of kissed gir and gir kissed back zim kissed harder and gir returned the kiss 's tongue slipped across zim's lip's then took zim's whined and gir let it broke apart for a second then continued to 's hand's slipped down gir's someone knocked on the door.<br>"damn."zim whispered and gir laughed.  
>"ZIM OPEN THE DOOR IT'S BOO!PLEASE!OPEN THE DOOR!"boo shouted fear in her opened the door only to see a half beat to death boo with her clothes in shreads.<br>"gir get me a ?what the hell happened?"zim ask taking the towel from gir and rapping it around boo.  
>"i-i-i went wolf agenst my 's full moon.i need have to help me."boo begged and zim nodded and took her down stairs to a room."i dont understand this is the room you let me use when im in heat why use it know?"boo ask.<br>"this is the strongest thing in my house."zim said he opened the door boo walked in and he locked it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "now where were we?"a man on the tv ask then shot someone.<br>"hey g where are you?"zim ask looking for gir.  
>"watching the 'where were we movie'."gir replied.<br>"i tould you not to watch that movie."zim said and turned it off then turned Law and Order SVU on. 


	11. Chapter 11

part31 :  
>"oh well i like it."gir pouted.<br>"oh well it's not a very nice movie."zim said sitting next to gir but gir took one look at zim then moved to the far side of the couch.  
>*tv*<br>"YOU'RE LYING SHE WAS ALIVE WHEN I LEFT!YOU KILLED HER DAD!"a girl shouted.  
>"Katie i didnt kill killed killed your little sister not me."her dad said back.<br>"NO YOU DID!"katie yelled back.  
>"ALRIGHT BRAKE IT UP!"stabler yelled getting in between them." go with my partner Oliva."stabler said and Munch came and got him and dragged him out.<br>"hi i'm Munch i'm filling in for oliva today."munch said dragging the father out.  
>"Fin take her."stabler said and walked out."Hey where's Liv?"stabler ask.<br>"undercover Eliott."the director anwsered (i forgot his name).  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "WHY AM I HERE?THIS IS THE SEX POLICE!SO LET ME GO HOME!"katie shouted in fin's face.<br>"first off...we are NOT the sex ...sit down and calm down you sister was murdered and are just trying the person that did this."fin anwsered and katie sat down.  
>*tv sceen ends*<br>by now gir was sitting up by zim listening and watching.  
>"i thought you didnt like this show."zim stated.<br>" find out what happens."gir said placing a finger on zim's lip' just laughed at gir slightly and rolled his removed his finger and placed it back in his lap then stared at the TV.  
>*tv*<br>"on 6 counts murder how do you find the defendent?"the judge ask.  
>"we find the defendent giulty."the jury replied.<br>"on 8 counts rape how do find the defendent?"the judge ask.  
>"guilty."the jury said again.<br>"on 5 counts kidnap how do you find the defendent?"the judge ask again.  
>"guilty."the jury replied.<br>"on 15 counts mlestation how do you find the defendent?"the judge ask.  
>"guilty."the jury said.<br>"on 1 count theft how do find the defendent?"the judge ask one last time.  
>"not guilty."the jury replied.<br>"bail is set at the max. 1,000, will also have even if bailed out you will have probation 6 not bailed out 20 years in jail."the judge started then baged the hammer thing."NEXT CASE!"she shouted and got up.  
>"NO!"tina's mom shouted.<br>"hun i'll be find."her husben(katies dad to)said and then was takin to jail.  
>*tv ends*<br>"I KNOW HE WAS GUILTY!"gir shouted making zim laugh.  
>"me to i've seen this one 6 or 7 times before."zim said.<br>"oh."gir said looking down.  
>"but that's ok i love this episode."zim said and gir looked up and leaned on smiled and kissed gir's head then turned on Cats and Dogs 2 laid down and gir laid on top of 's head on zim's chest arm's around zim's waste zim put a hand on gir's back and neither moved anymore other than gir getting up to pee every 5 just laughed every time gir got up."gir would you like to watch this after the smeet is born?that way your not missing so much."zim ask and gir nodded so they got up and went to their bedroom."you want to play a board game?you can pick."zim offered.<br>"no i want a bath."gir said.  
>"still need help washing your hair?"zim offered.<br>"yes please."gir ask and they walked into the pulled his clothes off while zim got the water climbed in and got his hair wet.  
>"close your eye's."zim closed his eye's and zim watched his hair gir started to laugh because zim was tickling him."why are you laughing?i'm only washing your hair."zim said.<br>"it tickles."gir said and zim rolled his eye's."hey dont roll your eye's at me."gir said.  
>"how did you know i rolled my eye's your eye's are closed?"zim ask.<br>"just guessing."gir said a smile on his face.  
>"dang you."zim said washing gir's hair."alright dunk it."zim said and gir dunked his head and zim got the soap the towel and picked gir up rapped him in a towel and took him out to their bed room and laid him on the bed.<br>"it's cold master."gir said looking at zim.  
>"your clothes are still some of my clothes and put this hat and here is a belt and for now we'll leave your long girl like hair but later we are cutting it."zim said and placed the jean hat on gir's head side way' gir took zim's hand and dragged him down stairs.<br>"come on we are going to tak',boo,gaz,mimi,purple,sid,kate,kit,dax,and mickey said they have a suprise for us."gir said as they walked to tak's.  
>"hey you guys come on in."tak said as she opened the door and walked in her self.<br>"HEY ZIM!"kit said.  
>"what?"zim ask.<br>"YOU CAN'T HAVE A BABY WITH OUT A SHOWER!"purple yelled as they poured the water all over zim.  
>"'s so funny i forgot to really laugh."zim said as every one else burst out looked at them all and walked out.<br>"i i better go get him."gir said looking at the ground.  
>"did you know they were going to do that gir?"zim ask.<br>"they said they were going to have a baby shower but i didnt know.i promise i didnt know what would happen."gir said.  
>"we've seen a baby shower before that is no baby we know not to trust them..come on gir i need to get home and get in some dry clothes."zim said walking off gir following of them knew that tak and the other's were behind them.<br>"this happened because i thought it would be funny im so stupid."tak said and ran inside.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "master can i give you these clothes now so i can wear my doggie suit?"gir ask.<br>"sure."zim said and zim handed him his nomal doggie suit an dtook his clothes from gir.  
>"YEAH!"gir said placing his hood running to the half dressed zim and hugging him(yes he's half necked even with pants and a he dosent have this hoody i say he's still half necked).<br>"RLEASE ME!"zim said and gir let go and zim put his hoody on."ok you may continue now."zim sighed and gir grined and hugged zim."ok a little loser gir i cant breath."zim losened his grip.  
>"sorry."gir said.<br>"it's hug it up now.i wanna be alive and walking when your done hugging me gir."zim giggled and kissed zim's side.45 minutes later gir let go and fell sleeply on the then curled up and started to quietly smiled and tiptoed up stairs."now for some cheesy and saltly popcorn and a movie."zim said walking in the kitchen and grabing some popcorn that was already popped and turning on the tv and placing the movie Ponyo(just watched it)in the dvd player and turning it sat on the couch and was out half way threw was in such a deep sleep that he didnt even wake up when the door opened and someone walked in and closed the door zim did was twitch an anttenna and roll over(OMG!THAT SOUNDS LIKE ME ON A WEEKEND!)mumbling something about person walked over to zim and pulled his mask that it mattered still looked like he had it on but anyway...to reveal saw how out there zim was and climbed on top of him to see if he was he tried to get off he fell head first into the keep mumbling and squirming a decided if he was going to do this he should do it was just about to do what he had come there to do(rape zim)when gir came up saw dib and delivered a punch to...(thats classifide.)...gir beat the holy living **** out of dib but he did it quietly so zim could gaz tould her everything and dragged him there.  
>"what happened to dib gir?"gaz freaked when she saw he beat up brother.<br>"he went to hell and back."gir replied cracking him knuckles.  
>"nice you learned from me and zim."gaz said dragging her brother to tak who threw him some where.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir?gir where are you?"zim ask sitting up yawning."gir i tould you before never leave the door open."zim mumbled to himself and was about to close it when gir can back in with blood on his fist."GIR?WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?"zim shouted wipping the blood off hoping it wasnt gir's.  
>"DIB!DIB!DIB'S WHAT HAPPENED!HE CAME IN WHY WE WERE SLEEPING!IF I WOULDN'T HAVE WOKE UP HE WOULD HAVE RAPED YOU!"gir shouted hitting his knee's zim ran to him and carried him to the huddle around gir rocking and shushing started to hum a song gir begain to sing it.<br>"Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back

before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love listen to the music at the moment dance and sing Were just one big family And it's our god intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So, i won't hesitate No more, no more, It cannot wait I'm sure there's no need to complicate Our time is short this is our fate I'm yours

do do do do do do do do do do do do

Do you want to scooch on over closer, dear I will whisper in your ear

love love love love love love Lovey love lovey love love

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)  
>open up your plans and damn you're free (no more, no more )<br>look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours (it cannot wait, I'm yours)  
>So please don't there's no need, (There's no need to complicate)<br>there's no need to complicate cause our time is short (Our time is short)  
>This one, this one, this one is our fate (This is our fate...)<p>

I'm yours..

You see I'm yours (Hums, Do's)"zim sang and by the end gir was laughing at zim's half good half bad singing.  
> <p>


	12. Chapter 12

part32:  
>"wow you were way off key."gir said laughing.<br>"oh thanks gir."zim said moving gir to the other side of the frowned and stopped crawled back over to gir tried to give zim a hug but zim put his hand out and left it there while gir kept crawling into gir licked zim's hand and zim moved it and gir ramed right into him giving him a gave in and hugged back then smiled he knew gir always got his way.  
>"we cool?"gir ask holding out his hand.<br>"yea we cool."zim said and he shook gir's hand.  
>"is there anything we can do to stop this pain?she's really hurting me."gir whined tears brimed his eyes from the pain.<br>"i dont know maybe i bad does it hurt?"zim ask and gir took zim's hand and placed on him very very exstinded belly where Gim was kicking and when zim moved his hurt hand and looked at gir's deeply brused belly and kissed whined and zim lifted himself and gir up and walked down stairs to the lab and set gir down."computer check how far along he is."zim said and computer begain the test.  
>*Z.T.*<br>it shouldnt cause him this much pain unless he's about three and a half week's to the end of he's only five months...right?  
>*Z.*<br>zim shook the thoughts out of his head.  
>"computer anwser's.i want anwser's and i want them now please."zim said.<br>"well the test is 50% done so hold your irken's."computer replied and zim grawled but sat down and didnt speak again for about 10 minutes."test is due in three week's."computer said then and alarm went off and a transmission came threw.  
>"ZIM IT'S SKY!PAW HAS GONE INTO LAYBOR 6 DAYS EARLY!WE NEED YOUR'S AND GIR'S HELP!MEET US AT TAK'S IN 2 MINUTES!SKY OUT!"sky said and the transmission went out and the boys took were at tak's in half a second flat.<br>"WE'RE HERE!SKY?TAK?BOO?MITTENS?"zim shouted and mittens came up stairs and flashed her,zim,and gir down stairs to tak's lab.  
>"tak wants you to help calm 's in tear's because master boo and the smeet might just both die."mittens said and zim and gir nodded then went to sit with purple and dax.<br>"dax everything is going to be fine."gir said rubbing his back.  
>"NO IT"S NOT!SHE'S DYING ALONG WITH MY BABY BOY!"dax screamed at gir and zim almost attacked but gir stopped him.<br>"it will be fine just have faith."gir said.  
>"NO IT WONT!ZIM SAVED MY LIFE AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!"dax shouted.<br>"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"zim shouted running over there to tak,sky and he pushed everyone away from boo and begain to work.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hour's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok they will be minute now she should go into smeet and her will be fine."zim said covered in blood and didnt care what zim had on him he ran up to zim and gave him the biggest hug.<br>"thank you."dax said squishing zim.  
>"need...air..."zim gasp and dax let him go.<br>"sorry."dax said.  
>"it's ok gir does that all the remember I NEED AIR TOO PEOPLE."zim said and everyone looked at zim with a pleading look as if to say'can we leave im still in much pain?'.zim nodded they said their goodbye's and started to whine."g are you ok?"zim ask.<br>"no she's kicking really hurts."gir whined again.  
>"i wish i could 's over in 21 day' try an irken ice pack."zim said as they entered the base and gir sat on the brought him an ice pack and sat down on the couch with gir in his lap.<br>"master?"gir ask.  
>"yes g?"zim replied.<br>"i want to find out how much i weigh right now that way i can laugh when ever gim is born."gir said smiling zim smiled to and gir crawled off of zim and zim went to get the came back with it and stepped on and it beeped.  
>"you weigh 106.5 while you got pregnate you weighed 5.2"the scale said and gir hopped off and pushed zim waited then it beeped."you weigh 15.5"the scale said and zim hopped off and the scale fell in a large hole in the floor.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hours the weighing after the ice pack hand melted and was put boys sat on the couch gir in zim were just...talking about how hard it will be to raise a smeet a transsmission came in.  
>"hey zim."sky whispered.<br>"yea sky?"zim replied assuming something was wrong and whispered to.  
>"paw wants you guys to come meet here son."sky whispered.<br>"ok then tell her we will be right over."zim aid and him and gir walked outside zim exspeacted to see his horribly messed up mustange but instead saw it fixed up he squeed with joy and hopped in the drivers seat gir hopped in beside."BUT HOW?I MADE SURE IT WAS HERE LAST NIGHT THEN WENT TO BED!"zim screamed and gir put a hand over his excited boyfriends mouth.  
>"you one scream to much and two are very welcome."gir said removing his hand and kissing zim's pushed gir's lips away from his.<br>"WAIT G YOU DID THIS?THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"zim shouted as gir nodded then replaced zim's lips on girs 30 minutes gir pushed away and zim whined.  
>"now lets go see the smeet who's life you saved."gir said and crawled back in his seat.<br>" didnt get them a ."zim swore off and gir slapped him."what was that for gir?"zim ask staring at gir as he drove to the store.  
>"you were swearing and we agreed no swearing and that if you did swear i could slap you that way you'd stop."gir explained as they got out of the mustange and walked into the two boys were paying more attention to the other while holding hands and walking through the store and bumped into gaz who looked kinda sad but kinda happy.<br>"oh sorry wait are you ok?"zim ask.  
>"yea but...dib's not he's it surves him right."gaz said rudly.<br>"how?"gir ask snuggling up to zim.  
>"because he tould me what he did and 's dead because i killed him by throwing him out the window."gaz said and she walked snuggled closer to zim he got as close as he could then they left.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "wow i liked boo's sons name."gir said.  
>"yup it's so ."zim said and turned on the even half way through the movie gir and zim were huddled as close as they could be had already peed his pants and zim was trying to hold it in but he finally let it out when they saw the middle and gir thought about crying but seeing gir peed his pants too he descided to get over noticed what zim had done accidentally and snuggled a tiny bit into zim's chest and zim smiled bent down and gave gir a kiss on the head and gir rolled over and gave zim a kiss back but on the lips and zim kissed gir went on and let his hands trail down zim body and rapped around zims wet then let his hands trail down girs body and rapped them around gir wet pulled at zim's shirt and got it just lightly and carefully pulled girs then the boys were sitting up and gir rapped his arms and legs around zims neck and boys broke apart from the kiss for a moment only for a breath then begain to kiss again.<br>"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm."gir moaned then pulled opened his eyes and whined.  
>"whut?"zim whined and huffed at the same smiled at that and got up and walked down stairs dragging a very whiny zim behind.<br>*smut sceen*  
>in the room gir threw zim on the bed and gir pulled his pants down and zims then laid down and zim begain to on top zim thrust inside of moaned and grabed zim's anttenna and zim started purring as he thrust inside gir.<br>"we are using protection right?"gir panted and zim nodded thrusting more in gir.  
>"irken all it does is keep you from loseing GIM or getting pregnate more."zim purred then liquids started pouring out and zim pulled out and laid beside gir.<br>*smut sceen over*  
>"well this night was went from peeing in our pants to having sex."zim panted as gir curled up around him and zim curled around gim started to kick so they sat back sat in zim's lap playing with zim's a while of that gir begain to suck on zim's fingers hoping zim wouldnt notice."gir no."zim said pulling his finger looked away.<br>"sorry."gir said now looking at his belly and rubbing then felt really bad.  
>"im sorry continue."zim said handing gir his pushed it away rolled off zim and begain to fall looked down got dressed and slep on the floor.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning zim awoke to hearing music and went up stairs to find gir dancing to a song on the wii but didnt hear the song untill he close.  
>"What you gon' do with all that junk?<br>All that junk inside your trunk?  
>I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,<br>Get you love drunk off my hump.  
>My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,<br>My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,  
>I do it on the daily,<br>They treat me really nicely,  
>They buy me all these ices.<br>Dolce & Gabbana,  
>Fendi and that Donna Karan, they be sharin'<br>All their money got me wearin' fly Brother I ain't askin,  
>They say they love my ass 'n,<br>Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
>I say no, but they keep givin'<br>So I keep on takin'  
>And no I ain't taken We can keep on datin'<br>I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
>You love my lady lumps (love),<br>My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
>My humps they got you,<p>

She's got me spending.  
>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.<br>She's got me spendin'.  
>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me<p>

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
>All that junk inside that trunk?<br>I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
>Get you love drunk off my hump.<br>What you gon' do with all that ass?  
>All that ass inside them jeans?<br>I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream.  
>Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).<br>My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.  
>She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.<br>I could be your baby, you can be my honey Let's spend time not money.  
>I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,<br>Milky, milky cocoa,  
>Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.<p>

They say I'm really sexy,  
>The boys they wanna sex me.<br>They always standing next to me,  
>Always dancing next to me,<br>Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
>Lookin' at my lump, lump.<br>You can look but you can't touch it,  
>If you touch it I'ma start some drama,<br>You don't want no drama,  
>No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy,<br>You ain't my man, boy,  
>I'm just tryn'a dance boy,<br>And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
>My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.<br>My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
>My lovely lady lumps (lumps)<br>My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
>In the back and in the front (lumps)<br>My lovin' got you,

She's got me spendin'.  
>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.<br>She's got me spendin'.  
>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.<p>

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
>All that junk inside that trunk?<br>I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
>Get you love drunk off my hump.<br>What you gon' do with all that ass?  
>All that ass inside them jeans?<br>I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream.  
>What you gon' do with all that junk?<br>All that junk inside that trunk?  
>I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,<br>Get you love drunk off this hump."gir sang and danced.  
>"What you gon' do wit all that breast?<br>All that breast inside that shirt?  
>I'ma make, make, make, make you work Make you work, work, make you work.<br>She's got me spendin'.  
>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me She's got me spendin'.<br>(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."zim sang and kissed gir who kissed back.  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

part33:  
>"am i still off key gir?"zim ask rapping his arms around girs waste.<br>"yes but its getting better."gir said.  
>"lets due three songs together."zim said.<br>"Verse 1]  
>When I come to the clubs, step aside (oh, snap)<br>Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line (oh, snap)  
>V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (oh, snap)<br>I'm Fergie Ferg Give me love you long time (oh, snap)

All my girls get down on the floor (oh, snap)  
>Back to back drop it down real low (oh, snap)<br>I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a h* (oh, snap)  
>Because you know what, I don't give a fu** (oh, snap)<br>So here we go!

[Chorus] (X2)  
>How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London want to go down Like London London be going down<p>

[Verse 2]  
>Drinks start pouring And my speech start slowing Everybody start looking at you<p>

The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes It's like everytime I get up on the dude Papparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm gonna get up out my face (oh, snap)  
>Before I turn around and spray your a** with mace (oh, snap)<br>My lips make you want to have a taste (oh, snap)  
>You got that? I got the bass<p>

[Chorus x2]

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo, doo Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo, doo Another A.T.O., Cali collabo, Fergie and Polow

[Verse 1 Repeat]

[Chorus Repeat X2]

[T-Pain - Chorus]  
>All I Do is win win win no matter what got money on mind i can never get enough and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down cause all I do is win win win and if you goin in put your hands in the air..<p>

[Ludacris]  
>Ludacris goin in on the verse cause I never been defeated and I wont stop now keep your hands up put em in the sky for the homies that didnt make it and the folks locked down I never went no where they saying Ludas back blame it on that conjure the hood call it Ludayac and Im on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows my hands go up and down like strippers bootys go my verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins last time on a Khaled remix now Im on the original version aint never count me out yall better count me in got 20 bank accounts, accountants count me in make millions every year, the souths champion cause all I do, all I, all I, all I all I do is...<p>

[Chorus]  
>All I Do is win win win no matter what got money on mind i can never get enough and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down cause all I do is win win win and if you goin in put your hands in the air..<p>

[Rick Ross]  
>Swerving in my Lolo,<br>head on the swivel you know serving mes a no no clean as a whistle as I pull out in my Rolls Royce yellow bone passenger they see it, they say oh boy!  
>lyrics courtesy of .com tell Khaled back it up, my n-ggas call me Loco thats for armed trafficking, dont make me pull that fo-fo ask you what you laughing at represent that mud life dirty money b-tch you better get your mud right we come together holding hands and holla thug life we are strapped in all black its like thug life (all we do is win)<br>you riding the what we riding the night you riding with me cause you wasnt riding right ROSS...

[Chorus]

All I Do is win win win no matter what got money on mind i can never get enough and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down cause all I do is win win win and if you goin in put your hands in the air..

[Snoop Dogg]  
>heat in the Kitchen, pot on the stove water getting boiled, dope getting sold snoopy in the hoopty, system overload Ive been running this rap game since I was 20 years old I hung with the worst of them bust till I burst on em floss em up, toss em up, hardaway, boss em up pardon me I bossing the pressure up, bless ya bruh dont wanna mess with us we like the U in the 80s back to back set a trap hit the lick, hit it back hit the trick, jump the track b-tch I want my money back time and time again while Im sipping on this gin Al Davis said it best, just win baby win<p>

[Chorus] All I Do is win win win no matter what got money on mind i can never get enough and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down cause all I do is win win win and if you goin in put your hands in the air.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, Or tell you that.  
>But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that?<p>

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet Which I'm sure we will All that was there Will be there still I'll let it pass And hold my tongue And you will think That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be."they both sang never laid on the couch zim on bottom gir on top and he was just humping zim but zim didnt mind nor care gir noticed the angry look on zim's gir new was either his thinking face or he was gir climed off thinking zim was mad because of what he was gir started breathing hard and zim snapped out of what he was doing and went over to gir.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"gir screamed in a really high pitch scream.<br>"g?gir baby whats wrong?"zim ask sitting beside was just about to anwser when it looked like his water broke."shit!your water just broke."zim said picking him up.  
>"naw duh AH!"gir screamed out in pain again.<br>"COMPUTER!CALL BOO AND TAK AND EVERYONE ELSE AND HAVE THEM COME OVER NOW AND TELL BOO TO CALL BLAZE TELL THEM GIR WENT IN TO LAYBOR REALLY EARLY!PLEASE!"zim shouted and computer did just that.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ZIM!GIR!ME AND BLAZE AND TAK AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT SHOULD BE HERE ARE HERE!"boo shouted and they heard scream from gir coming from down stairs and they ran.<br>"I NEED SOME HELP NOW!HE WENT INTO LAYBOR THE MINUTE COMPUTER CALLED!"zim said and blaze pushed him out of the way and got to work."DONT YOU PUSH ME AWAY FROM HIM!"zim said running back up to blaze and gir and was just about to punsh blaze when gaz,dax,mittens,tak,mimi,and purple all ran and stopped had him down on his back and he was fighting him.  
>"COMPUTER KNOCK HIM OUT PLEASE!"tak yelled and computer gave him a big dose of something and he went from standing to his knees to face first into the and tak then dragged him to a chair and dax and purple tied him down.<p>


	14. Chapter 14

part34:  
>hours later everyone had left and gir had givin birth to begain to come to he slowly untied himself and walked over to his boyfriend and smeet and tharted to cry because he missed the birth but not loudly because Gim and Gir were sleeping.<br>"damn i missed it."zim said in tears and ran sat on the couch for hours and cried and cried quietly the couch was soaked.  
>*Z.T.*<br>its not you fault.  
>"yes it is!"zim replied.<br>no it's not it's blazes fault she pushed you out of the way.  
>"SO IT'S MY FAULT I WAS IN THE WAY!"zim argued back to his thoughts.<br>FINE IT'S YOUR FAULT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!  
>"fine i will"zim said.<br>*Z.*  
>zim sat there crying more when he remembered 'bout the PAK remembered seeing it on later he finally cried himself to found him with his face down in a pillow with tears streaks down his green thought his mate was he sat down by zim's gave zim a little moved a little then Gim begain to cry and zim awoke.<br>"damnit."gir said getting up to get gim but zim stopped him.  
>"hey g i'll get gim."zim said and went upstairs to get gim.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hush my baby don't cry a stars in the count the sheep.1,2,3,4 i said hush,shush,shhhh,snore.1,2,3,4(4 carries on for 10 seconds.).Dont cry no more till my baby dont cry!1,2,3,4 hush,shhhh,shush,snore.I'll always love you even after gim i'm sure you dont know me but i am your father."zim said picking up stopped crying and looked up at zim.  
>"dada?"gim ask and zim nodded.<br>"gim."zim said pointing to gim.  
>"g...m?"gim ask pointing to himself as zim and him walked down stairs.<br>"g...i...m."zim repeated.  
>"g...m.?"gim ask again.<br>"we will work on you say mother?"zim ask pointing to gir.  
>"mama."gim said and gir clapped.<br>"good job gim."gir someone knocked on the door so zim gave gim to gir and they hid for some opened the door to see red.  
>"hello my tallest."zim said and bowed.<br>"shut up zim now give me the girl."red said and zim slamed the door in his face and begain calling purple.  
>"PUR HELP!RED'S HERE TO TAKE GIM!"zim shouted then hung up with purple as red busted the door down.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "EVERYBODY COME ON RED'S TRYING TO TAKE ZIM'S SMEET!"purple shouted and they all took off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "come on zim where is it?"red ask getting mad and slapping zim.<br>"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL!"zim slapped him three more times.  
>"WHERE IS THE LITTLE BRAT ZIM?YOU KNOW DEFECTS ARNT SUPPOSED TO HAVE KIDS!"red shouted and punched stood up when red called gim a brat.<br>"SHE'S NOT A BRAT!YOU ARE!"zim shouted and punched red so hard he hit the this time gir was beside got one look at gir and figured out zim's weak got up and punched gir that really got zim angry zim punched red so hard he flew across the when purple came in and killed ran over to gir who was down on the floor holding his bent down and hugged gir.  
>"i thought i tould you to hid and stay put."zim said.<br>"well you thought wrong."gir said holding his nose still.  
>"move your hand let me see if it's broke."blaze said and zim wanted to grawl but held it moved his hand like he was tould."oh it's not broke just bleeding."blaze said and walked off.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "come on stop crying."gir whined then zim took gim.  
>"Baby, I Love You I never want to let you go The more I think about The more I want to let you know That everything you do Is Super Fucking Cute And I can't stand it And I've been searching for a girl that was just like you 'Cause I know, that your heart is true Baby, I Love You I never want to let you go The more I think about The more I want to let you know That everything you do Is Super Duper Cute And I can't stand it Let's sell all our shit And run away To sail the ocean blue Then you'll know That my heart is true, YEAH!<br>baby, I Love You I never want to let you go The more I think about The more I want to let you know That everything you do Is Super Duper Cute And I can't stand it And you-oo You got me where you want me 'cause I'll do-oo Anything to please you Just to make it through Another year And you-oo I saw you cross the room and I knew-oo And I knew that this would blossom into something Beautiful Your Beautiful [X2]  
>Baby, I Love You I never want to let you go The more I think about The more I want to let you know That everything you do Is Super Duper Cute And I can't stand it And I can't stand it No, I can't stand it."zim sang and gim and gir were asleep.<br>*Z.T.*  
>how cute mother and smeet.<br>"yup PAK i think your right this job."zim said patting his PAK.  
>why thank you master.<br>"your welcome."zim whispered and walked up stairs to watch tv.  
>*Z.*<br>he got up stairs then suddenly got really tired so he just hit the floor and slep sleeping there for awhile his thumb found it's way to zim's mouth and he curled up around a stuff puppy he got from walked in and thought how cute walked over and kissed him the walked over to the kitchen as zim started to purr and his thumb begain to go in and out of his mouth(he begain to suck on it again) just smiled at his 'tough',fun loving,thumb sucking it begain to rain and thunder but gim didnt awake nor make a sound but it was zim who jumped up screaming and trying to find a place that he could get in and sit(get in fedal position) and ran around behind him trying to calm him down.  
>"master it's ok we are .shhhhh."gir said and he touched the tip of zim's anttenna and zim stopped because he felt it but didnt purr.<br>"hey do do that again."zim said and gir touched it again and nothing happened."shit i can hear still i anything on it gir?"zim ask.  
>"yea when did you get your anttenna pierced?"gir freaked.<br>"i dont know but i bet thats it."zim said he moved the earring again."now touch it."zim said and melted in gir arms when gir touched.  
>"now thats better."gir said then licked it and zim melted more he melted so much more he rapped around gir's was out of it."I can see the things you doin'<br>And you think that I'm naieve But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe

She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what your doin'

[ Both ]  
>And then your finally gonna have to STOP!<br>Don't think your gonna win this time Cause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you

I'll get ya! [ 2x ]  
>And when I do your gonna be busted!<br>BUSTED!  
>I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me when I tell you That I finally got the dirt on you<p>

YOUR BUSTED! ( busted! )  
>Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lies This is how it's gonna be When she finds out that I was always right<p>

YOUR BUSTED!  
>~~~~~ I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down.<br>You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground.  
>I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to the punch.<br>I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch.  
>I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me.<p>

I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat,  
>I'm a fresh coat of black top burning up your feet.<br>I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour.  
>I'm the best of the best, I'm the soup du jour.<p>

I'm smooth as glass, and sharp as a tack, I'm me.  
>I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack, I'm me.<p>

I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking,  
>High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stoppin', corn-poppin',<br>Speeding locomotive that just won't stop!  
>I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top!<p>

I'm a crowd pleasin', head spinnin',  
>Winnin' in the ninth inning,<br>Whip-lashing, record-smashing,  
>Black-tie party crashing!<p>

Sack-load of fun, I'm an army of one!  
>I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun!<p>

I'm a big haymaker in a title fight.  
>I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite.<br>I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night!

I'm me!  
>I'm me!<br>I'm me!  
>I'm me!<br>I'm me!"gir sang randomly to himself as he tried to pry his sleeping boyfriend off his leg but then decided to leave zim because he looked cute it started pouring rain and zim woke up and started shaking and hugging gir tightly and wouldnt let go and he was before gir could say anything zim and gotten so scared that he peed his pants all over zim saw what he had done then got off gir annd started crying and sat on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

part35:  
>Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight, now I will protect you from, all around you I will be here DONT you cry<p>For one so small You seem so strong, now My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm, This bond between us Can't be broken So im gonna be here dont you cry Cuz<p>

[Chorus]  
>You'll be in my heart,<br>You'll be in my heart,  
>From this day on,<br>Now and forever more,  
>(for more.. na na na na.. ha ha.. come on.. yea)<p>

WHY cant they understand the way we feel,  
>THEY just don't trust what they cant explain,<br>I know we're different,  
>But deep inside us,<br>We're not that different AT ALL,

[Chorus]  
>(You'll) You'll be in my heart,<br>See you'll be in my heart,  
>(From this day) From this day on,<br>(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)  
>From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE<p>

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)  
>Always (Always, Always, Always)<p>

Dont listen to them Cuz what do they know?  
>We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I KNOW WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER<p>

(YOU'LL BEEEEE) You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart (I'll always be there)  
>You'll be in my heart (You know that) From this day on Now and forever more<p>

(You'll) You'll be in my heart No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)  
>You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)(always)<br>Always (Always, always)

Just look over your shoulder (Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)  
>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right here, I gotcha) (I'll always be there)<br>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right there)  
>I'll always be there (Now that i gotch ya)<br>(No matter what they say)  
>Just look over your shoulder (No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)<br>(No matter what, no matter what, no)  
>Just look over your shoulder (No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)<br>Just look over your schoulder"gir sang picking zim up and rocking laid on the couch with zim on started to randomly kiss kissed and kissed and kissed zim then zim started to push away.  
>"gir stop your smuthering me."zim whined and gir grined.<br>"thats the plan."gir said and zim freaked out and pushed away from gir then ran and hid in the basement."my boyfriend takes things to seriouse."gir said climbing off the couch and walked down stairs. 


	16. Chapter 16

part36:  
>"come on master i was only kidding."gir said then used his anttenna to find zim when he didnt come out.<br>"i dont wanna hear THAT WAS SO MEAN!"zim said turning around and the floor squeaked because he peed his pants and gir giggled.  
>"it was meant to be sorry."gir said sitting down and pulling zim in his then nuzzled zim's neck and zim purred a wasnt satisfied so he nibbled zim's anttenna and zim melted."am i forgivin?"gir ask.<br>"y-y-y-es"zim said melting more ask gir played with the anttenna."g-g-g-ir s-st-op or or i-i wi-ll gi-ve yo-u a a t-ti-titty tw-twister."zim threatened and gir stopped and moved zim off him."it wasnt meant to scare you it's just after a while i get really tired and sleep for hours through anything."zim said and walked over to gir and they they walked up actually zim walked gir was carried.  
>"uh i can walk ya know."gir said.<br>"not tanight ma not lady."zim said kissing gir.  
>"oh a not so gentle should i say irken?"gir ask then kissed 's hands travled down zim's body.<br>"no gir just had a smeet."zim warned and gir started crying."stay i'll get her."zim said came back down with gim." my smeet."zim said rubbing her back.  
>"i'll get a bottle."gir said as he walked into the kitchen opened the fridge grabed a bottle and brought it to smiled took it and gave it to gladly took down the whole bottle in two seconds.<br>*Z.T.*  
>damn child!<br>*Z.*  
>"wow you were she eaten at all other than that g?"zim ask now burping gim.<br>"um i dont would be a no unless tak or boo fed her yesterday."gir added.  
>"da-"zim started but stop when gir raised his hand to slap him."i mean dang."zim said and gir put his hand down.<br>"good boy."gir said.  
>"goo oy."gim copied.<br>"thats so cute."zim coed.  
>"that coote."gim copied.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hours later zim gave into the room on their bed haveing was now again thrusting into and groaned and panted.  
>"more mo-re."gir panted and zim did.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "DOMN GIR I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRETECTED NOW YOU DAMN PREGNATE AGAIN?I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!"zim shouted and ran out of the room.  
>"damn you did it gir you did it."gir shouted to himself."computer please check again i cant be pregnate."gir said and computer scaned him again.<br>"i've done this test 6 times now it's positive."computer replied.  
>"damn."gir said."ZIM!ZIM I'M SORRY I THOUGHT I WAS PROTECTED!"gir shouted when he got no anwser he burst into tears and slamed the door shut on their bedroom and locked the door and cried on their bed.<br>"good go cry me and gim are out of here."zim said packing a diper bag and a suitcase grabing gim and getting out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "zim?gim?what are you guys doing here?expecialy without gir?"tak ask gaz beside her both looking for anwsers.<br>"lets just say...GIR GOT FUCKING PREGNATE AGAIN AND LIED TO ME AND SO I TOOK GIM AND WE LEFT CAN WE PLEASE STAY HERE A WHILE?"zim ask almost in tears.  
>"yea sure zim just calm down hun."gaz said as tak took gim and gaz let zim in and hugged there was a knock at the door.<br>"if it's gir we arnt here."zim whispered and took off upstairs with take and opened the door.  
>"hey gir is something wrong?"gaz ask.<br>"yes i cant find zim or havent seen them have you."gir ask.  
>"no but if i do i'll let you know."gaz said and they said their goodbyes and gir went up there to tell zim that gir was gone but got up there and saw zim and gim asleep in a she left a note that said:<br>Hey Zim it was Gir and he's really worried.I think you and Gim should go.  
>*end of note*<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "oh my head."zim said waking up he saw gim and smiled then saw the note stuck to his face and read it smiled and rocked gim. 


	17. Chapter 17

part37:  
>"why do you have to look so much like your mother?"zim whspered to got up placed gim on the bed and walked down stairs.<br>"so are you ready to make up with gir?if not stay up here him and tak are down stairs talking right now."gaz warned.  
>"thank you gaz i think i should talk to him though there's now way he can go through this alone we barly got though it is barly three months old and now gir is 2 days !"zim shreaked.<br>"just calm down and go talk to and zim."gaz said.  
>"yes?"zim replied.<br>"be nice about it."gaz grawled and walked away zim rolled his eyes."i saw that."gaz said stepping out from behind zim making him jump.  
>"geez could ya give an Ir a little warnin."zim ask as he jumped.<br>"nope."gaz replied then walked into the room gim was in.  
>"well at least she's honest."zim said to himself and walked down was gone."hey could you two watch gim for a little while i have to go talk to gir."zim ask.<br>"sure zim."tak said zim hugged her and left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zim quietly opened the door and saw Gir standing Zim walked over to Gir.<br>"HUNNY I'M HOME!"Zim shouted and jumped on Girs were laughing."so how about me and Gim come back and we put us leaving behind?"Zim ask.  
>" could ya get off?"gir ask and Zim stood up on Gir's shoulders jumped and did a back flip rolled his eye's but clapped.<br>"thank you Gir now lets go get Gim."Zim said and they walked to Tak's base.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Tak i'm back and so is here to get Gim."zim said and Tak and Gaz already had Zim's stuff by the door with Gim sleeping in the carseat Zim had brought him over picked up their stuff and gim and placed everything in Zim's car buckled Gim up and left a note to Gaz and Tak saying thanks.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so they drove they got gome Gim was asleep.  
>"finally she woke up four times she's finally asleep for awhile."zim said picking up Gim and taking her it started to rain they rushed inside they sat on the couch zim in gir's and gim were asleep but not was up teaching hisself German.<br>"Mein Name ist ist Tag geht toll, so wie ber eure?meine lieblingsfarbe ist gr n wie ber -Angst vor H hen bin ich aber nicht."gir said in german then translated."my name is is day is going great how about yours?my favorite color is green how about 's scared of hights but i'm not."gir translated.  
>"what are you doing gir?"zim ask.<br>"Hallo sind sie?"gir ask and zim just looked at him."i said hello are you? in german."gir said and zim smiled.  
>"good job."zim said.<br>"thank you very much or Vielen Dank."gir said.  
>"Sie sind bitte."zim replied.<br>"hey you said you are welcome or you are means both of those."gir said and zim nodded.  
>"ok what color is this?Hellblau?"zim ask.<br>"light blue."gir replied.  
>"ja."zim replied.(thats yes in german).<br>"ok enough german lets talk english."gir said and zim handed him a note that said 'sounds good to me.' in irken."ok then."gir replied.  
>"hey is it just me or is it hot in here."zim ask.<br>"its very very very hot in here."gir said.  
>"computer turn on the A.C. please."zim said.<br>"the A.C. is broken you said you were going to fix it but never the way purple is coming over to help gir watch Gim tomorrow while you are at school."computer replied.  
>"ok whatever."zim replied and went to bed.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So zim i hear dib is dead and you have a kid now."spike said coming up behind him.  
>"what do you want?"zim ask looking up to see spikes eyes just like he had to do to see dib's eyes.<br>"oh you kill you after raping you."spike said.  
>"uh...yea i think i know someone who will be aginst that."zim said taking off ran off after ran and hid behind saw spike running after zim he stepped in front of zim.<br>"hey whats the big idea dax?you've always wanted to kill him."spike said.  
>"that was untill he saved my life and my little boy's life."dax replied and punched spike who went flying out of the school.<br>"HE'S OUTTA HERE!"blaze then got crowded.  
>"HEY EVERYBODY LEAVE ME ALONE I WAS ONLY HELPING ZIM!"dax shouted helping zim up.<br>"thanks buddy i'll get rid of them."zim whispered."EVERYBODY SHOO!I HAVE RABBIES AND I KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!"zim shouted and everyone backed away slowly then turned and ran.  
>"it's a win win thing hu?"dax ask.<br>"sure is."blaze said."oh by the way happy to here you have another kid on the way."blaze added.  
>"well your happy than i am."zim said."gir was already pregnate with this one for a month when he gave birth to developed late."zim said sighing then walked away.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim entered his base and didnt even say hi to gir,gim,or purple he walked upstairs all sad like(ohh!look at him run all slow like!).  
>"some one is in a bad mood."purple said.<br>"some one must have ask about our second kid on the way."gir said and got up to go get zim. 


	18. Chapter 18

part38:  
>"hey did some one ask about Zir?"gir ask.<br>" IT'S A BOY?"zim ask and gir grined.  
>"yup."gir replied.<br>"WOW!THIS IS GREAT!does gim know?"zim ask and gir nodded no.  
>"i'm doesn't even know i'm pregnate."gir said looking at the ground.<br>"well ok she wont hear anything about Zir from me."zim smiled and they walked down stairs.  
>"hey zim i found this note taped to the door."purple said.<br>"you think i'm gone?well then your wronge.i'm gonna get you."zim said."s-s-signed the the nightmare freak."zim studered then fainted.  
>"oh 's more also says: Hey zim.i'm after you and Gim."purple warned after helping gir get zim up on the couch and picking the note back up.<br>"hey gir or zim i found this in dib's room for zim."gaz said handing the note to gir then walking out.  
>"Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik Malchik<p>Handsome...<br>Tender...  
>Soft...<br>Why do you look right through me thinking "no"  
>I can't deny my feelings growing strong I try to keep believing...<br>Dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you Closer...  
>Closer...<br>Closer...  
>Closer...<br>But you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik

Choking back emotion I try to keep on hoping for a way A reason for us both to come in close I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does And though my dream is slowly fading I wanna be the Object Object...  
>Object...<br>Object...  
>Of your passion but it's hopeless<p>

Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay

Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay

Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik

Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay...

Never win first place, I don't support the team I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean Teachers dated me, my parents hated me I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
>right<p>

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror I can't take the person starin' back at me I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
>All you have to change is everything you are."<br>Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin A day in the life of someone else?  
>Cuz I'm a hazard to myself<p>

Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin A day in the life of someone else?  
>Don't let me get me<p>

Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else"the said and gir read it crumpled it up then threw it away."i don't think dib's dead."gir said.  
>"then who was that gaz threw out the window?"purple ask.<br>"hm...i don't !please see if master ever got rid of that robot that looks like dib."gir said.  
>"um...here we got and no no he didn't."computer replied."but it's not working it's shut down for good in a dark box."computer added.<br>"ok thank you computer."gir said.  
>"welcome."computer replied.<br>"then we have our one she threw out the window was the robot."gir added.  
>"well we can't tell zim."purple said.<br>"can't tell me what purple?"zim ask.  
>"uh...nothing."purple said quickly."um...i ya gotta go."purple said then got up and left.<br>"gir what was that about?"zim ask looking up at gir.  
>" was just he can't tell you about how he's sorry that red tried to kill gim."gir said looking down at zim.<br>"oh well ok then."zim said then frowned and whined."why does my head hurt so bad gir."zim whined again.  
>"you fell and hit your head when purple showed you a note that i crumpled and threw away."gir said rubbing zims head then kissing his head in the spot that zim said hurt.<br>"oh."zim said giving a little purr when gir gave him a kiss.  
>"what do you want to do?"gir ask and zim just shrugged."well last time you ask i said board it's your turn to pick."gir said.<br>"fine um...tv i guess."zim said and gir turned on the tv.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later on zim carried gir to the room were about 15 steps away from the room and gir started to whine.<br>"no no don't wake up."zim whispered then zim thought he should resite gir's favorite poem just for the fun of it."The one I love with all my might.  
>The one I'm thinking of tonight.<br>The one that helps me make things right.  
>The one I long to kiss goodnight.<br>The one I dream of when I sleep at night.  
>The one I think of when I hug my pillow tight.<br>The one that makes me happy when she comes into my sight.  
>The one I'm not giving up without putting up a fight."zim said and gir woke up.<br>"you finally remembered it all."gir purred.  
>"yea i don't know how but i'm happy i did."zim replied and then sat gir on the bed and laid down.<br>"well goodnight...Looking around I see you,  
>thinking you were the person I knew.<br>You were in my life once,  
>when I felt so sad so blew.<br>Deep down and above,  
>my love shares your love.<br>Looking around I still see you thinking you were the person I knew Our love has grown apart but it has from the start I'm still thinking . you were the person I knew.  
>You took away my fears,<br>and then again you took away my fun.  
>Asking myself what you have done to me,<br>but know you're my fear and it all has just begun.  
>Thanking God my fear has ended and I'm just now realizing that I didn't know,<br>the person that I thought I knew."gir resited.  
>"how how how did you?where did you?"zim studdered.<br>"purple tould me."gir smiled and zim turned angry.  
>"DON'T EVER SAY THAT POEM TO ME AGAIN GIR!"zim shouted in tears running out of the room.<br>"but why he said you loved it."gir said then burst into tears and locked himself in the bathroom and started a transmission with purple.  
>"so how's it go gir?"purple ask smiling.<br>"HORRIBLE!YOU SAID HE LOVED THAT POEM!YOU LIED!I TOULD IT TO HIM AND HE BURST INTO TEARS AND SHOUTED AT ME THEN REN OUT OF THE ROOM CRYING!"gir shouted angerly no longer crying.  
>"i said he used to him mother used to say it to him all the time but she's dead now so i can see why he's so upset."purple explained and gir hung up.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ gir finally found zim huddled up crying in a corner curled around some sort of little irken sat down and pulled zim into his lap and just hugged him and didn't let laid zim back aginst his chest and just zim's crying didn't slowly get better or stop gir pet his anttenna but that made it worse so he sang the only song he could think of.  
>"Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight, now I will protect you from, all around you I will be here DONT you cry For one so small You seem so strong, now My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm, This bond between us Can't be broken So im gonna be here dont you cry Cuz [Chorus]<br>You'll be in my heart,  
>You'll be in my heart,<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more,<br>(for more.. na na na na.. ha ha.. come on.. yea)  
>WHY cant they understand the way we feel,<br>THEY just don't trust what they cant explain,  
>I know we're different,<br>But deep inside us,  
>We're not that different AT ALL,<br>[Chorus]  
>(You'll) You'll be in my heart,<br>See you'll be in my heart,  
>(From this day) From this day on,<br>(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)  
>From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)<br>Always (Always, Always, Always)  
>Dont listen to them Cuz what do they know?<br>We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I KNOW WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER (YOU'LL BEEEEE) You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart (I'll always be there)  
>You'll be in my heart (You know that) From this day on Now and forever more (You'll) You'll be in my heart No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)<br>You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)(always)  
>Always (Always, always)<br>Just look over your shoulder (Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)  
>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right here, I gotcha) (I'll always be there)<br>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right there)  
>I'll always be there (Now that i gotch ya)<br>(No matter what they say)  
>Just look over your shoulder (No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)<br>(No matter what, no matter what, no)  
>[Fading]<br>Just look over your shoulder (No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)  
>Just look over your schoulder"gir sang and by the end of the song zims crying had went to wet sniffles."i'm so sorry zim."gir said almost starting to cry.<br>" no 't cry."zim said hugging gir.  
>"i'm sorry...i dont know why you love me because i can't do nothing right.i wish i could not even as an irken i can't do nothing right."gir said getting up picking zim up with him.<br>"that's not true gir."zim argued.  
>"hi mommy hi daddy."gim said as she walked down stairs.<br>"hi what are you doing up so late young lady?"zim ask.  
>"yea what are you doing up gim?"gir ask walking over and picking her up.<br>"i heard yelling,screaming,fighting,crying,and running."gim replied.  
>"oh sorry about that."zim said.<br>"yea lets get you to bed."gir said walking up stairs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "mommy sing me a song pease."gim begged.<br>"ok hm...Hush my baby don't cry a stars in the count the sheep.1,2,3,4 i said hush,shush,shhhh,snore.1,2,3,4(4 carries on for 10 seconds.).Dont cry no more till my baby dont cry!1,2,3,4 hush,shhhh,shush,snore.I'll always love you even after morn."gir sang then kissed gim's head and walked out of the room quietly.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "is gim in bed gir?"zim ask and gir nodded."ok."zim said.<br>"yes she's in bed and i'm tired."gir said and laid over zim.  
>"hey gir why are you half on me and the bed and half off me and the bed?"zim ask.<br>"i don't know i'm just tired."gir said pulling himself all the way on the bed.  
>"ok then good night."zim said and closed his eyes.a few moments later gir put his head on zim's chest and zim opened his eyes,smiled,put his hand on girs back,and closed his eyes.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning gim awoke before zim and gir and went down stairs and walked into her parents room to wake them up for her first day of school.  
>"mommy daddy wake up."gim said all gir did was roll over off zim who turned over."I SAID MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"gim shouted and they wake up and zim fell off the bed.<br>"alright alright gim i'm up i'm up."zim said getting up off the floor."wow your already dressed for school."zim said and gim nodded.  
>"the bus will be here in 45 minutes daddy so we have to find my backpack it's not in my room."gim said.<br>"ok ok i'll get mommy to knows where it's at."zim said."hey gir gir wake up where is gim's backpack?"zim ask.  
>"by the couch upstairs."gir said rolling over and getting up.<br>" on i'll get your backpack while mommy gets you some cereal."zim said.  
>"ok daddy."gim got up then went upstairs with gim and zim to make gim some cereal.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "here gim here's your cereal."gir said smiling and gim sat down at the table and begain to eat.  
>"gir i can't find her backpack."zim said.<br>"oh zim it's right in front of your 's the black thing by your face with the rainbow picked it out."gir said.  
>" you gir."zim said.<br>"your welcome."gir replied.  
>*BEEP!BEEP!*<br>"oh the bus is on gim."gir said.  
>"BYE MOMMY!BYE DADDY!"gim shouted and got on the bus for school.<br>"bye gim."gir and zim both said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i can't believe she's in school gir."zim complained looking down at gir who was in his lap.<br>"master you need to get over it she's a big she's got your smarts,strangth,and fighting skills and she's got my hearing,sinsibility,some of what little smarts i have,and my learning gim'll be fine."gir comforted.  
>"i know gir but i'm afraid."zim replied.<br>"just hush because she has every class with chingy and he has dax's fighting skill's and strangth and boo's capability and 'll be fine with all that."gir replied back reashuring zim.  
>"alright gir i'll just up."zim replied.<br>"doog retsam ew yllanif eerga no siht."gir said.  
>"what?gir i thought i tould you not to speak backwords when you talk to me."zim said."tell me what you said but not in gir this time."zim added.<br>"i said good master we finally agree on this."gir translated."i really got to teach you that."gir said.  
>"oh i know it but i can't purnounce words backwords."zim said.<br>"work on it."gir argued.  
>"fine i will."zim argued back.<br>"good."gir replied.  
>"fine."zim replied.<br>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"purple yelled the boys looked at each other.  
>"i kniht s'eh gniyrt ot eb eht ssob fo su retsam."gir said.<br>"em ot rig."zim replied.  
>"i thgouht uoy t'ndluoc kaeps rig miz."gir said.<br>"i t'ndid wonk i dluoc kaeps rig."zim replied.  
>"hey i dont speak that talk english boys."purple said.<br>"on."gir said.  
>"aey on."zim copied.<br>"i evah at eep ll'i eb thgir kcab."gir said and went to the bathroom.  
>"i take it that means gir has to go to the i right zim?"purple ask.<br>"yea it's because he's pregnate again so he has to pee all the time again."zim said.  
>"yea i know so this one's zir right?"purple ask.<br>"yes."zim replied.  
>"m'i kcab yhe uoy gniklat ot mih?eh skniht s'eh eht ssob fo su retsam."gir said.<br>"esuaceb i nac rig won og dnim ruoy...fles."zim relied.  
>"enif i lliw krej i etah uoy doog eyb miz."gir said and stomped out the door.<br>"nmad rig emoc kcab ereh!"zim shouted.  
>"ON!OS EKAT TAHT DNA EVOHS TI EREHW EHT NUS T'OND ENIHS MIZ!M'I GNIKAT MIG DNA GNIVAEL ROF DOOG!HO DNA YAS DOOG EYB OT REVE GNIEES RIZ!OS DOOG EYB REVEROF!"gir shouted and left the yard walking to gim's school.<br>"ok i have no clue what gir said please translate."purple said.  
>"he said take that and shove it where the sun don't shine zim.i'm taking gim and leaving foor and say good bye to ever seeing good bye forever."zim translated.<br>"oh."purple said and zim ran off after gir.  
>"RIG ESAELP M'I YRROS ESAELP EMOC KCAB RIG!ESAELP T'NOD EKAT MIG YAWA RO RIZ RO UOY ESAELP RIG!ESAELP!"zim shouted ,tears in his eyes,from his yard.(good thing nobody was in the naibor hood).<br>"zim s'eh ton gnimoc kcab."purple said.  
>"wait how do you know what i said?"zim ask.<br>"i can kaeps kcabsdrow miz ti tsuj t'ndid kcik ni s'taht tahw ll'ay erew gnikaeps llit uoy detalsnart."purple replied.  
>"ho ko neht i tsuj thguoht uoy erew gnisseug tsellat elprup."zim replied.<br>"nope not guessing zim i really speak backwords to."purple said.  
>"I T'NOD YLLAER ERAC ELPRUP I TSUJ TNAW RIG,MIG,DNA RIZ!"zim shouted running to his bedroom with tears down his face. <p>


	19. Chapter 19

part39:  
>"i can't believe gir left me."zim cried to himself."and on my birthday don't i just go with my back up plan?"zim cried.<br>*Z.T.*  
>no you don't mean?<br>"yes i do mean."  
>your really gonna do it?your really gonna...<br>"yes PAK i'm really gonna do it!"  
>but why i mean i know gir's your life so is gim and zir will be too.<br>"I KNOW THIS!BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST PAK!"  
>ok it's your choose but at least leave a note of where you'll be and what your doing.<br>"ok if it'll make you happy."  
>*Z.*<br>little did zim know that purple was standing out side listening.  
>"raeD riG dna miG dna elpruP,<br>m'i yrros ot yas siht tub m'i gnipmuj ffo eht tsae teerts egdirb dna gnillik flesym.m'i os yrros riG i yleurt i evael siht rettel gniyas ti 'i ssim uoy syug tub yb eht emit uoy daer siht ll'i eb daed.m'i yrros ti dah ot dne ekil siht ll'ay tub doog eyb."zim wrote on the letter stuck it to his bed and jumped out the window and started running to his doom.  
>"dang it's here we go the best transslation i got.(he says everything right.) Dear Gir and Gim and Purple,<br>i'm sorry to say this but i'm jumping off the east streeet bridge and killing myself.i'm so sorry gir i truely i leave this letter saying it all.i'll miss you guys but be the time you read this i'll be dead.i'm sorry it had to end like this ya'll but good bye."purple transslated."I TOG OT DNIF RIG!i mean I GOT TO FIND GIR!"purple shouted jumping out the window to find gir.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "BREAKING NEWS!This is Mick Pawsnicker and i have breaking news.A KITTEN IS ABOUT TO FALL OUT OF A TREE!SOMEBODY SAVE IT!"shouted the news man then the kitten fell some body caught it."Young man what is your name and is this your kitten"Mick ask.<br>"my name is Zim Irken and no this is not my kitten but i have some thing to say to you PEOPLE ARE ALL SEHCTIB!HOW COULD YOU LET THIS POOR ANIMAL FALL TO IT'S DEATH?TRUELY YOU PEOPLE ARE DIPUTS!YOU'RE STUN!YZARC!"zim shouted then put the cat on the ground and continued to walk to the bridge.  
>"SEE PURPLE I TOULD YOU HE"S NOT DEAD!HE WROTE THAT BECAUSE HE'S UPSET!"gir shouted.<br>"mommy is something wrong?"gim ask.  
>"no."gir replied.<br>"m'i gnillet uoy riG eh si gniog ot llik sih fles!dna uoy t'nod eveileb em neht i t'nod wonk yhw miZ reve devol uoy!"purple shouted and left to try and stop zim.  
>"i od eveileb uoy.i tsuj t'nod tnaw ti ot eb erut elprup."gir mumbled following behind.<br>"naht emoc no riG yrruh pu ew evah ot teg ereht erofeb mih ro ll'ew eb ot etal."purple said and both got their spider legs out of their were there in 5 seconds flat.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "this is it.i'm going to plung into this acid and end it BYE GIR AND GIM I LOVE YOU BOTH!"zim shouted and jumped in off the bridge.<br>"NO!"gir shouted running over to the bridge and jumped in after zim.*45 minutes later*"purple help."gir said and purple pulled zim up and gir.  
>"he's almost dead gir we have to go."purple said helping gir pick zim up but gir took him and shot his PAK legs out and was gone in a flash purple following right behind both faster than light.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "BOO!WE NEED YOUR HELP BRING BLAZE AND DAX PLEASE!"purple shouted into the transsmission and saluted off gir saluted to and then it was cut off.  
>"GUYS!LETS GO GO GO HUMAN AND IRKEN!"boo shouted and flashed to zims lab.<br>"ok i need blaze helping zim he's almost dead.i need you two to help me hold gir down while calming him down he's so ?"purple said they nodded."THEN LETS DO THIS THING!"purple shouted and they put their hands in the middle.  
>"1!2!3!"they all shouted.<br>"GREEN!"shouted purple.  
>"ORANGE!"shouted boo.<br>"BLUE!"shouted blaze.  
>"BLACK!"shouted dax.<br>"1 2 3 DO THIS!"they shouted and all of them got to work.  
>"BLAZE YOU HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE..."gir shouted and the heart moniter beeped."it's to late."gir burst into tears.<br>"we're to late."boo said and leaned on dax for balance zim was her took zim off the table and sat him in his lap hugging him.  
>"i'm so sorry master.i should have come back but i didn't i should be dead not you."gir said watching as his tears hit zim's skin but it didn't sizzle because he was dead.<br>"come on gir you and the kids can live with me and dax and chingy."boo said.  
>"NO!I'M GOING TO STAY HERE AND DIE TO!IT'S MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!IT'S MY FAULT!"gir said and he hit some buttons on the floor next to him and the radio little wonder started to play.<br>"Let it go Let it roll right off your shoulder Don't you know The hardest part is over Let it in Let your clarity define you In the end You will only just remember how it feels Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders These twists and turns of fate Time falls away,  
>But these small hours These small hours Still remain Let it slide Let your troubles fall behind you Let it shine,<br>Till you feel it all around you And I don't mind If it's me you need to turn to We'll get by It's the heart that really matters in the end Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders These twists and turns of fate Time falls away But these small hours These small hours Still remain All of my regret Will wash away somehow But I cannot forget the way I feel right now In these small hours These little wonders These twists and turns of fate Yeah, these twisted turns of fate Time falls away Yeah, but these small hours, These small hours Still remain Yeah, oh they still remain These little wonders All these twists and turns of fate Time falls away But these small hours These little wonders Still remain"then music sang and when that was over a new song song called When you love.  
>"Close your eyes, leave the world behind Find the place, deep inside Where you imagine, that love never dies In the night, when you reach for me, In your heart hear my sigh Now and forever will you remember<p>When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you<p>

Like the sun, I am shining down Through the vale, through the clouds When you can't see me You must believe me

When you love, you're not alone The one you love is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you

When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you

When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you "and the song was over the radio had gotten the crap beat out of it by gir and tears rolled down his face as he looked at the dead zim in his lap.  
>"The cry of the city like a siren's song Wailing over the rooftops the whole night long Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky Must be someone's soul passing by<p>

These are the streets Where we used to run where your Papa's from These are the days Where you become what you become These are the streets Where the story's told The truth unfolds Darkness settles in

Shine your light down on me Lift me up so i can see Shine your light when you're gone Give me the strength To carry on, carry on

Don't wanna be a hero Just an everyday man Trying to do the job the very best he can But now it's like living on borrowed time Out on the rim, over the line Always tempting fate like a game of chance Never wanna stick around to the very last dance Sometimes i stumble and take a hard fall Loose hold your grip off the wall

Shine your light down on me Lift me up so i can see Shine your light when you're gone Give me the strength to carry on Carry on

I thought i saw him walking by the side of the road Maybe trying to find his way home

He's here but not here He's gone but not gone Just hope he knows if I get lost

Shine your light down on me Lift me up so i can see Shine your light when you're gone Give me the strength to carry on To carry on"gir sang and when he finished more tears came."we need to bury him tomorrow."gir said.  
>"ok gir i'll call tak and gaz."boo said.<br>"and i'll call scooge and archie."purple said.  
>"ok."gir said then zim's hand moved."hey everyone look."gir said.<br>"hey he's right everynody stop crying over zim and look."dax said.  
>"i'm sorry gir."zim whispered and gir hugged him." losen up a little i'm in much pain."zim whimpered but hugged back.<br>"ZIM!"every body shouted and zim whimpered again.  
>"hey whisper you guys his anttenna will hurt for awhile."gir warned.<br>"ok !"everybody scream whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

part40 :  
>zim had fallen asleep though so gir took him to their room.<br>"he should be ok thank all of you ."gir whispered as they wrote a note to zim saying he was going to be gone a little while but him and gim would be back in a few hours then he left.  
>"gir?"zim awoke hours later.<br>"it's ok i i'm and happy birthday."gir whispered.  
>" gir i'm so so sorry i didn't mean it i was just i don't know but i'm really i forgivin?"zim ask and gir nodded.<br>"happy birfde daddy."gim whispered and hugged her dad.  
>"thank you gim."zim said and hugged his daughter who didn't have a very strong grip just yet.<br>"oh by the way gim i have something to tell you."gir said.  
>"ok mommy."gim replied.<br>"i'm going to have a smeet and your going to have a brother in about a week."gir said.  
>" have a bother."gim whispered.<br>"yup."zim said."oh so how was school?"zim ask.  
>"they put her in a 'advanced' class because of her speaking problem."gir whispered angerly.<br>"no daughter of mine will be treated that i'm driving you to school and we are going to talk with the principal about this and IT will have to move her to a better class or i'll ki- i mean sue them."zim threatened.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "goodnight gim."gir said.<br>"night mommy."gim replied.  
>"Away in a manger, No crib in Seinem bett Der kleine Herr Jesus Nach seiner sweet head Die sterne in den hellen Himmel Sah nach unten, wo Er schlief Der kleine Herr Jesus schlief auf dem heu Das Vieh sind Nachfahren der armen Baby erwacht Aber wenig Herrn Jesus Kein weinen macht er Ich liebe Dich, Herr Jesus Look down from the sky Und bernachten sie an meiner Seite, bis morgens ist nahe. nahe bei mir sein, Herr Jesus, ich bitte Dich f r ewig in der N he von mir und liebe mich ich bete Er Segne alle liebe kinder In Deine z rtlichen und nehmen sie uns in den Himmel , ein Leben in Dir."gir sang and gim hugged him good night then he left.(it's away in a manger in german.)<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ gir walked in to see zim passed out on the grabed him a blanket and pillow to sleep on the had been sleeping on the couch for about 4 hours when he heard a scream and some whimpers and knowing that gim couldn't whimper very good or loud he knew it was zim.  
>"master are you ok."gir ask.<br>"LEAVE ME ALONE DIB!PUT ME DOWN!"zim shouted.  
>"AW!what's the matter scared of a little hights zim?"dib laughed and zim whimpered again.<br>"GIR HELP!PURPLE HELP!SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP!"zim shouted and gir burst in but zim couldnt see his eyes were closed.  
>"PUT HIM DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD IT WILL NOT BE THE ROBOT GOING OUT THE WINDOW THIS TIME DIB!"gir grawled and dib slowly set zim down and zim crawled under the bed.<br>"hehe n-n-no hard hard feelings right right g-gir?"dib ask.  
>"yea no hard feelings."gir said.<br>"oh good-"dib started.  
>"i have EVIL feelings."gir said then picked dib up and chunked him out the window and he got up and ran away."scoot over i'm coming under."gir said and zim scooted a little."are you ok?"gir ask.<br>"no."zim said flat.  
>"i'm sorry."gir said."aw."gir said holding his stomich.<br>"gir what is it you alright?"zim ask sitting up a bit and hitting his head on the bed.  
>"no my stomich is killing me."gir said.<br>"not again he's early gim was."zim said and pushed gir out from under the bed he got out also and picked gir up and ran to the lab." water just broke all on me."zim said when they got to the lab.  
>"sorry can't help it and it's all over me to."gir said.<br>"i'm going to go call blaze and boo."zim said and ran up stairs.  
> <div> 


End file.
